They Say Everyone Has a Twin
by Commander Argus
Summary: A chance encounter has Kim meeting a woman who looks exactly like Shego.  Trinity Sitch Book 1. Revisions complete Feb 26!
1. Chapter 1 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch - Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

**_

* * *

_**

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Disney. Jimmy Argus, Dona (pronounced like Donna) Argus, Murky Bedarest, Tinker Peterson and Gary Garrett and other characters and situations from Intergalax are my property.

There is now a prequel to this story - _**It Finally Happened**_ starting from the moment at the prom right after Bonnie said those words. It's not necessary to read it first, but you might find it fun!

* * *

Dona Argus was now certain… 

…this was most definitely not her Earth.

Oh, it certainly looked like the Earth she was familiar with, or at least had been when she was a teenager. That was a world she had last seen at the end of the twentieth century, a world that had been taken away from her in the fall of 1999 when, along with the man who would soon be her husband and another who would become their best friend, she stumbled onto a small but powerful starship. Quite by accident, they managed to reactivate the craft and it executed its last instructions; return home. That didn't mean another world, it meant another time, whisking the trio almost five centuries into the future.

The three of them eventually went on with their lives in that distant future. Dona soon married Jimmy and they made that world, that time their home as it was supposed to be impossible to return. Over many years they had come to accept that.

Yet here she was back in a world that looked amazingly like the one she had left behind.

Something had happened when they tried to telewarp from the colony world of Firestone to Earth. Sure, Earth was there when they emerged, but something was definitely wrong. For starters, where were all the ships? There should have been thousands of ships in orbit, either parked there or awaiting clearance to land or depart. They simply were not there! Well, it didn't take the ship's computer long to figure out, based on the relative position of the stars, that it was in fact not the late Twenty-Fifth Century but in fact the early Twenty-First. The odd thing is, the ship insisted they had not back-timed, an accident that happened very occasionally in the early days of Telewarp travel. No, something else had happened.

That was just the beginning. The details were completely out of whack. Cities that were supposed to be there simply weren't, while other population centers appeared where nothing should have been. The vast memory of their ship's computer contained records from the apparent time period and they appeared to be completely wrong. After some discussion they decided it would be better to land rather than risk being detected. There wasn't supposed to be any technology that could spot them, but they weren't willing to take that chance. A random selection of a medium sized town led them here.

Murky Bedarest, the other man who had been with them from the past, hovered nearby almost protectively. "We're definitely not in Kansas any more." He said with mock gravity. "Apparently this place is called Middleton." He said, scanning a map taped in the window of a gas station. "I've never heard of it. You'd think a place this size would have been on our maps, not to mention I've never heard of there being any kind of space travel research going on in this part of the country."

"I never heard of a space center in Colorado myself, but that's where Tinker picked up the landing transponder signal." Dona said, studying the map herself. "I still don't get it, if the Valkyrie doesn't think we went back in time, how the heck did we happen to end up in 2005?"

"Well, Tinker did say something about crossing a dimensional barrier or some mumbo-jumbo like that." He said. "Huh, this map was printed in 1998, so I guess there's no pretending this is a new city." That theory had already been pretty much discounted, as most of the building looked far too old to have been built after 1999.

About then one of their other companions reappeared. Tinker, a wiry engineer who had been born in the future returned, carrying something rolled up in his hands. "Money problem solved!" he announced, handing out the loot.

"How did you get your hands on the cash?" Murky asked.

"Tied into the computer network and accessed some accounts. It was a simple enough job getting one of the cash dispensing machines to cough it up."

"Tinker, that's stealing" Dona admonished, a shocked expression on her face.

Tinker just grinned at her. "Actually, no. Think of it as getting some money back you thought you'd lost."

"I don't understand?" she said, now looking perplexed.

"Well, I got to looking around in some bank accounts. No harm, since I wasn't going to do anything with the info, but I ran across a couple old accounts I think the bank missed. That money literally belongs to one James Neil Argus of Charlotte, North Carolina. There was several thousand in the account and I pulled out a couple hundred." Tinker looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary.

Murky scratched his head. "Okay, so we disappeared in 1999…it's now 2005. So, for almost six years Jimmy's money sat in a bank account and it didn't go to his parents or his brother?"

"You want me to clean the rest of it out?" Tinker asked, still thinking it was just a forgotten account.

"No, I don't." Dona answered him. "I'm somehow getting the really strong impression this isn't out Earth at all and who's to say whether we even disappeared from this world. You said it yourself, we crossed some kind of dimensional barrier into another version of Earth, one where it's still 2005 and not 2490. You may have just stolen money from a completely different Jimmy Argus!"

"Darn it. I didn't even consider that." That counted as high profanity from the gentle mechanic. He turned his attention to his portable computer screen. "You're right, Dona. I didn't even think to look at the account history. Seems he's putting money in and taking it out all the time. It's a checking account!"

"Well, if this version of Jimmy is as much my soul-mate as mine, he's not going to miss a couple hundred dollars. We need it badly enough…" She trailed off, watching Murky check himself out in the reflection of a store-front.

"Dona, you know, nobody really knows who we are here. Why don't we drop the disguises, at least for a little bit?"

That caught her by surprise. All three of them were older than they looked. A casual observer would assume they were somewhere in their forties or maybe in their early fifties, but even that was a carefully constructed disguise. Without it they would all look like they were in their mid twenties. Eight years earlier Dona had been injured terribly and Jimmy had to draw on his healing powers to save her life. What he didn't realize at the time was that he had tapped directly into the source of his powers, generating such a powerful healing force he healed everyone around him to the point their bodies all regressed back to their respective primes. The effect on Jimmy and Dona had been permanent. From then on they didn't seem to age, despite the fact they were both actually in their late fifties.

Somehow Dona had gained some of her husband's powers. Whether that was through their psychic link or the healing itself, she had no idea, but she was able to change their appearance very slightly, just enough to keep from attracting the wrong kind of attention.

Just a bit of concentration was all it took. The effect was quite subtle, but unmistakable. Fine lines slowly melted away from their features. A faint streak of darker gray hair in her waist length mane turned shiny black. The two men changed as well, though they looked slightly older than Dona since they had aged normally in the intervening years.

Dona was slender and pretty, with very fair skin and large brown eyes. Her most striking feature was her hair. With the exception of her early career as a military lawyer she had always worn it long and full, using just the barest touch of her power to give it attractive waves and a full bodied bounce.

It had been a long time since she had worn a military uniform, so despite traveling in a military ship she was dressed fully as a civilian, in a loose fitting emerald green blouse and black slacks. She was thankful she hadn't chosen shorts as the other men had as the weather was quite pleasant bordering on cool despite apparently being a mid-August evening.

They turned to go, hoping to find some place to eat when they were confronted by a young woman in her late teens. She was wearing a black crop top mock turtleneck and loose fitting cargo pants. If it wasn't for the belly-baring crop, Dona would have thought the combo was a UFSA duty uniform.

The redhead fixed her green eyes right on Dona. "I don't know how you got out, but you're going right back to prison, Shego."

"Huh?" was all she could say as the redhead charged.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon Wade had been playing Thundercrash on his computer when one of his secondary monitor beeped, instantly getting his attention. The system had been automatically scanning for illicit transactions when it ran across somebody deducting money from a very particular account. A few touches of the keyboard and he was patched in to the security camera of the ATM the thief was using. He was about to summon the Middleton Polices when the man crossed the street and started talking to some other people. The image was fuzzy but he had the wherewithal to fix that. The image jumped into focus and all intentions of calling the police went right out the window. Instead he hit a single button on his keyboard that would instantly connect him with the Kimmunicator.

* * *

Kim Possible leaned on her elbows, content to watch as her boyfriend, her nearly life-long best friend, the man who she had given her heart, the man who had pledged his undying love for her in return, proceeded to do things to himself that had the potential to cut his life short. She knew better than to try keeping Ron Stoppable from eating a tray full of Nacos.

Kim and Ron were in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho, enjoying the Americanized "Mexican" food. Well, at least Ron was. How any human could put that much away, help from his naked mole rat, Rufus, notwithstanding, and not be a big as one side of the house was beyond her. Ron was a self-professed gourmet, capable of not only enjoying fine foods but preparing them as well. When school started in a few weeks he was going to focus on that very thing, hoping to get into a culinary arts program at Middleton College.

How the same person could gorge himself on cheap pseudo food like this was beyond her.

She slurped the last of her diet pop as her Kimmunicator went off. "Hey Wade! What's the sitch?"

"Kim, there's been and ATM heist not two blocks away from you, and you're not going to believe who's in on it." His image disappeared, replaced by the security footage he had just recorded.

Kim's eyes narrowed as she watched. "We're on it." She said, nodding to her boyfriend.

Ron understood and just gave a big thumbs-up, his mouth too full for speech. They both dashed into the restrooms and emerged moments later in their mission gear. Kim ran out the door at a dead run, knowing their target was so close by.

Ron was not so fortunate. Everyone in the fast-food joint was staring at him. In moments he realized why. His pants had snagged on the bathroom door and there they remained. He was about to run down the street in silk paisley boxers. He didn't know whether to die of embarrassment or slap his forehead since Kim was too far ahead to see he'd worn his birthday present from her!

With Ron held up trying to put his pants back on, Kim reached them first. There they were, just standing off the side of the street talking. How odd! Usually the henchmen were mountains of faceless, brainless muscle. With the exception of one being very tall there was nothing to make either one stand out in a crowd. None of that mattered, however. Only days ago she had seen this very woman led away from a courtroom, supposedly to spend the rest of her life in a special prison designed to keep the likes of her incarcerated.

"I don't know how you got out, but you're going right back to prison, Shego." She growled as she moved to attack.

It didn't go exactly as she figured. _These are so not the usual disposable henchmen_, Kim Possible thought to herself. In one moment she had been moving to attack Shego before she could use her plasma powers. The very next she found herself pinned to the wall by the taller man. His speed was astonishing! She literally didn't see him coming. Of course, it was certainly possible she was so focused on Shego that she totally forgot the minions. _Oops_. Then it started to dawn on her. Shego was supposed to be the minion and was always the first to attack. Instead she just stood her ground wide eyed at the attack as if she was shocked by the attack itself.

Despite the pain of having her arm pinned behind her back by the taller man her mind was already analyzing the scene. Her nemesis was obviously disguising her normally pale green skin but why do that here, in the one place she was bound to be recognized, at least by somebody if not by Kim herself?

* * *

Murky's head was still spinning. Training had taken over as he moved to intercept the attacking redhead. Instinct told him to use non-injuring force against what he assumed was just a teenaged girl. Hah, he thought to himself, once girls this age would have found their way into the Starforce to fight the decades long War with Arkonia.

But here in a mid-western town in the 21st century? She couldn't be more than seventeen, eighteen at the outside.

Before he could ask "Okay, darlin', what's your problem here?" he felt a shooting pain in his foot. Looking down he could see some kind of little pink animal actually biting through a thick leather boot!

* * *

Even though she wasn't in a position to see exactly what had happened, the distraction was just what she needed. Kim felt her attackers grip loosen just enough. Using the wall she ran upwards, levering her body out of his grasp. She vaulted up over his head, landing nimbly on her feet. The man may have had some training, but he wasn't ready for such an unorthodox move. Instinct took over and that meant concentrating on the most dangerous person here. 

She turned to face her dark haired adversary, who for some odd reason just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. Her first assumption was the woman was surprised she had been recognized in her disguise, as if applying makeup over her mint colored skin would be enough. She squared off with the older woman, waiting to for her attack. Then she locked eyes with Shego…

_…Why were her eyes brown?_ No, that could just be contacts, though she had never known the woman to cover her bright green eyes in the past. No, something else was wrong.

_Was this even Shego?_

* * *

A/N – Chapter revised 2-24-06 


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: The Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"This is so much easier when we run into other spaceships." Jimmy murmured as he pulled the last of the special camouflage screens into place. This was one of those times he regretted never painting over the blood red pentronium armor of his ship, the Valkyrie. The Unified Federal Starforce of America (usually known simply as "The Starforce") had built many copies of the little ship, but armored them instead with less expensive polymer armor that was most often molded in black or dark blue, earning the fighter/bombers the nickname "Blackhawks." Before his retirement from the Starforce many other officers had suggested at least painting his ship to match the others, but he resisted for some reason, leaving the ship in it's distinctive crimson.

Because of a special telepathic link between their souls, he could sense, even at a distance of some miles, when Dona removed her false 'old' features. He didn't bother contacting her through his link, knowing she had realized nobody would recognize them in this alternate world. It was perfectly find to look young here and he knew that would satisfy her vain streak.

"What do you mean" asked the blonde haired man helping him with the last of the stakes. With just a tiny bit of concentration he let the 'spell' lapse on his companion and himself. As Jimmy's graying hair slowly turned to dark brown, the other man's had gone from nearly white to bright gold.

To Jimmy, Gary Garrett, once known as 'The Golden Warrior' and later as 'The Paladin' looked strange in jeans and a buttoned up shirt. Normally the man would be wearing some kind gleaming gold and black armor with a large sword strapped across his back. That wouldn't have done here, if this world were anything like the ones they knew. It was one thing to wear it in the jungles of Troxxite where man and beast and a few other things would seek to do you harm, it was quite another thing in pleasant suburbs of 21st century America.

"Well, for the most part you can approach a space craft real easy-like and let them do some general scans. It's one thing to encounter another space-going vessel, quite another when the only space ships people see are on TV. At least in space, once they figure out we're human and not some unknown alien they usually get all friendly, especially if we look like we have some technology they'd like to get their hands on. Still, sometimes they tend to shoot first and ask questions later. Thank goodness for combat armor."

"No, I meant this has happened before?"

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, a few times. It's never happened with the Valkyrie before, always when I was on the U.S.S. America. Then we figured it was happening because of some glitches in the new engines."

"How come you've never mentioned this before?" Gary wondered.

"Because, for the most part, we end up like none of it ever happened. First couple times I was the only one who remembered, but soon Murky was too, though none of the rest of the crew did. There at first I just put it down to pure fantasy, but little bits of evidence started popping up, like that Klingon Bat'leth I gave you a couple years ago."

"No wonder I couldn't figure out the design. So, just how do you know this is some alternate world and not an accidental back-time?"

"Well, for one thing the computer says we didn't back-time. I tend to trust it about that sort of thing, but mainly because I can tell. If you were to spend more time learning about your Effurien based powers you'd be able to sense the ebb and flow of space-time like I can."

"Sorry, Jimmy. I'm still getting used to my new ones"

His "new" powers were not so new, but they were so different from his old ones he hardly ever used them. He held up his hand, using a special part of his mind to give his powers just a little nudge. In moments it looked as if mercury was running up his hand from under his sleeve. There was a faint pop as it jumped into the form of a short sword, similar to the type used in ancient Greece. He relaxed his hand and the weapon disappeared.

"Your brother never could do that." Jimmy chided.

"No. Well, he never tried. He figured the strength and invulnerability he had as the 'Silver Knight' were enough. I just think a sword is a far more elegant weapon than forming a sphere of metal around your hand to punch something."

"He could also fly, you know. You should be able to do that."

"He could do that when the war was on, and he didn't even realize at first it wasn't his gli-pack that was doing the flying for him. Most of what he did was on pure instinct." That included flying clear from one of the frozen moons of Tor-El-Ka to the gladiator rings on the planet itself to rescue his brother and ripping more than a dozen Torelloid combat robots apart with his bare hands. It seemed Richard Garrett was born to be the Silver Knight of the Freedom Leaders.

Gary was not. The same accident that gave his brother the wonderful powers had robbed Gary almost of his life. His arms and legs were ruined, only to be replaced with bionics by the war-like Torellians so he could fight as a gladiator. Years later a magic imbued sword gave him the illusion that he had his natural limbs back, but that was shattered when the weapon's energy was spent defeating the demon Malendragma. It took the Jimmy's healing powers, amped up ten-fold to finally restore his whole body. At the same time it became clear that his powers were changing, growing, until he realized he was becoming like his brother. Had Richard's sacrifice transferred the powers to him?

He had now been pondering that question for eight years. He wasn't about to come up with the answer on this backwards version of Earth.

* * *

A slender young woman with long, black hair crouched in the underbrush, watching the two men warily. _This should be easy._

She waited until they looked away and ignited her hands. They were quickly shrouded in bright green plasma as her meta-powers charged the air around them. Focusing the plasma into two balls of concussive force she hurled them at the two men.

She had not counted on the blonde, yummy looking one reacting so fast. To her eye, he obvious acted purely by reflex. He shoved the slighter, darker haired (but still yummy looking himself) man out of the way with one hand while deflecting the energy blast with a sword that appeared out of thin air. He wasn't quite fast enough and the bolt connected with the other guy's scalp in a glancing blow. He dropped like a rock but the blonde was warned and ready.

With a roar she burst out of her cover and charged. Adrenaline pumped into her veins as she switched into combat mode. The slender yet muscular blonde man was lightning fast, faster than she'd figured. She would scold herself later for her assumption, but now was not the time. The blonde she knew best did have a few moves, but nothing like this. She fired two more bolts at the man as she advanced, switching to a hand-to-hand attack once she reached him.

_Funny_, she did think, _if this was Kimmie I'd be running off at the mouth by now._ Instead she was acting the professional she was. Fighting with the Princess was actually fun. This was work. Plus, the blonde now was armed, though she thought it a little stupid to rely on a sword when your opponent is wielding green plasma energy bolts. Still, the appearance of a lethal weapon changed things, if only slightly as far as she was concerned.

Then the fool let his guard down, looking at her in astonishment "Dona? What are you do…" was all he got out as a fist wreathed in plasma connected with his chin. He went down just like his companion had.

She pulled some heavy zip-ties out of hidden pockets in her green and black jumpsuit. A wicked grin spread over her face as she trussed up the two men. She cast about a moment, but the sword had disappeared. Where did that thing get to? She searched him but he didn't have any more weapons. In fact, the blonde guy didn't have much of anything on him besides his clothing. Where did that sword come from in the first place?

"Good work, Shego." Said Drakken as he approached from his hiding place. So like him to wait while she did the 'heavy lifting.' Such is life, such is the job, she mused. He would have very likely run to the next county of a sword had been pulled on him.

Drakken was in his usual 'mad scientist' garb of a dark blue lab coat, with matching pants, all tucked into black rubber gloves and leather boots. His improbably blue skin was several shades lighter than his clothing.

If one looked close they would realize that Shego was not merely pale of complexion, she was actually very light green! In contrast with the bright green of her outfit she looked downright ghostly. "What's the deal, Dr D? Why'd that guy just call me Donna?"

"I have no idea. What I do know is that this is the very space ship I was looking for. Fools they thought they could hide it from me. My stealth detector was right when it picked it up. Just look at it! Look at those weapons."

"Look at the nice locked hatch." Shego quipped at her boss.

"Well, don't just stand there, blast it off!"

She moved to oblige, sending a small bolt to fry the circuitry. It bounced off, impacting the ground at Drakken's feet."

"SHE-GO! The lock, not me!"

Shego rolled her eyes as she charged up her hand for another try.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All _Intergalax _Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Chapter revised 2-24-06


	3. Chapter 3 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_ **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sun was starting to dip behind the distant mountains as Ron and Kim finished tying the trio up. _Something is wrong, way wrong, ferociously wrong_, Kim thought. The raven haired woman was glaring at her with eyes that would cut through titanium plate yet the look wasn't anywhere near as intimidating as it usually would be. The glare just simply did not say "Shego."

That and the fact she was just being much too quiet. Her nemesis would have said something sarcastic or cruel by now. Instead she just sat there staring daggers.

She activated the Kimmunicator. Wade's face instantly appeared. "What up, Kim?"

"I caught the three you sent me after, but something is so outta sync."

As the redhead conferred with an unseen voice Tinker took that moment to whisper to Murky. "So, all those years in the Ultra-Rangers, in the Office of Special Investigations…not to mention you were born in this era yet 5 minutes in town and we're trussed up like Christmas hams by a couple of teenagers."

"Tinker, can it, 'kay? I still don't know what that freaky thing was that bit me. Felt like somebody was shoving an ice pick in my foot"

Ron overheard. "Naked Mole Rat!" He held the pink, hairless rodent out in his hands for them to see. The little guy puffed his tiny muscles like a body builder. "Rufus da man! Er well, da Mole Rat!"

Murky ignored the antics of the little animal, concentrating much more on the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. "Kid, do you always make a habit of attacking people as they walk into town? You know, Dona's a lawyer, if you catch my drift."

"Who is Dona?" Ron asked.

"Um well, of the three of us, who do you think has a woman's name?" Murky said, tilting his head so he looked over his sunglasses.

"You can't fool the Ronster! Even a blind man can tell that's Shego!"

"She-who?" Dona asked.

"Changing your voice and wearing contacts doesn't fool me and if it doesn't fool me then it really won't fool Kim."

"Well, I'm not her."

"Yes you are!" he retorted, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, times infinity…" he said sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms.

"Yup" agreed Rufus, sticking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"No, Ron, she's not." Kim said, finally joining them. "Wade scanned her and he couldn't pick up any trace of her power signature. She's just another average ordinary girl."

Girl? Dona thought? Maybe I'm taking a little too much off my age when I relax the disguise.

* * *

"If they have a Chihuahua for a spokes-dog I'm gonna freak." Murky complained, trying to get comfortable in the booth at Bueno Nacho. Somehow he figured they didn't have men some half a foot beyond six feet tall in mind, especially when all the extra height was in his legs. Giving up, he grabbed a chair from a free-standing table, sitting at the end of the booth. The rest of them, especially the two women, seemed perfectly comfortable. Sure they did. Dona was five foot seven and the redhead was five four if she was an inch.

Since they were only a block and a half away from the Mexican restaurant it seemed the logical place for the teens to both apologize and explain themselves, which itself proved necessary when none of the strange trio had ever heard of Kim Possible. Ron brought 'dinner' to the table as a form of peace offering, though he managed to scarf down more than half what was on the tray.

"So, let me get this straight," Ron asked, pointing to his nacho cheese covered fingers as if he was counting off a list. "You're not only not from this planet, you're not even from this time? I thought Wade said that was impossible and even if it wasn't, time travel would open up a cornucopia of disturbing concepts!" He chose that moment to suck the remaining cheese off his fingertips.

_Why does that sound so familiar_? Kim thought. She was sitting on Ron's normal side of the booth, making room for the others to sit across from them. Even though she had been dating (a very weak word for describing their relationship, in her opinion) it still felt funny sitting beside him instead of across from him here. She could sit beside him at Burger Prince or Pizza Shack or any other place, yet here she it felt strange.

At least in this position she could rub his calf with hers. It was the closest she could come to footsies with their mission boots on. She also had one hand resting on the top edge of his belt, right in the small of his back. They had spent the whole summer touching each other that way and they weren't about to stop.

"Actually that's not exactly right. I was born in Boston," Dona explained, "Murky was born in Little Rock and Tinker is from Poughkeepsie."

"But you said you weren't from this world?" Kim asked, perplexed. Was Ron really rubbing off on her this much, or was the sitch just not all that clear in the first place?

"Precisely. We are from Earth, but not this one." Dona said, as if that explained it all.

Kim just looked at her with her mouth slightly open.

"So you were born in the far future? Badical!" Ron said with a silly grin.

"No, I was born in 1982."

Kim was going from confused to frustrated. "But you just said…"

Dona let out a sigh. For all their years in the twenty-fifth century it had been a closely guarded secret. "Okay, from the top. There are five of us on our ship. Murky," she pointed at the tall man, "Jimmy – my husband – and myself were born in the late 20th century, specifically 1977 and 1982 respectively. We stumbled onto a spaceship which time warped us to the year twenty four fifty two, where we met Tinker and Gary…"

"Who is Gary? And Jimmy for that matter? I think I need a score-card to keep all this straight" Ron asked.

"They stayed with the Valkyrie to put up the camouflage netting. I guess they'll be along in a little bit. If they ran into trouble they'd have called me by now. Unfortunately, the three of us brought the only land vehicle with us, so they'll have to hoof it. Anyway, we've lived in that century for a long time now and we were on our way home from a conference on the Arkonian war when something happened to our ship, causing it to jump out of our universe and into yours. So, like I said, we're from Earth, just not this one. Well, except for Gary, he was born on a starship."

Kim and Ron just stared at her blankly. "Wade, tell me you got all that?"

"Sure did Kim. I'm not sure what to make of it, but I get the gist of what she's saying."

"And you understood it?"

"Yep. So tell me, Mrs. Argus, was it a jump across divergent timelines or a complete dimensional rift?"

Dona just looked at the boy on the screen and gave her best "I-dunno!" look. "Sorry, Wade, I'm a lawyer, not a scientist."

"Maybe I'll have better luck." Tinker said. "I'm more of an engineer, but you don't build Hyperwarp and Telewarp capable starships without knowing quantum chronometric theory."

"Uh…huh." Wade answered.

"Near as I can tell, after discussing it with the Valkyrie's AI, is that there was no inverse time-travel involved with the event, so it's a lot more probable that it was in fact a dimensional rift, though none of the instruments are really designed to detect that sort of thing. It's all just theory, after all."

"Then how do you account for the disparity in the continuum points."

"I can't yet. Like I said, I'm more of an engineer than a scientist. That's why my nickname's Tinker."

"Right."

"Anyhoo, I'm all about application. When it comes to theory, there're lots of bigger brains out there for that kind of thing."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tinker." Dona said, momentarily laying a hand on top of his. Kim took note of the gesture. In the short time since she'd met her, she already figured the slightly older looking woman was a toucher, probably a hugger as well. It was a disquieting notion for a woman who looked exactly like Shego save for her skin and eye color.

Tinker and Wade just kept going on, speaking English, yes, but in terms that could only be described as Techno babble. Kim wasn't entirely sure what Wade was asking or how any of it made any difference, but if they needed answers about the Space-Time continuum there was only one person to talk to.

"You know what? If Tinker isn't up on the theory end of this, I think I know who would be. We need to call…"

"Justine Flanner" Kim and Ron said together. She was pleased that her boyfriend had reached the same conclusion as she had, though there was only one thing she had to take care of first.

"Jinx – you owe me a soda!"

"Aw, man."

"Buck up there, camper." She said sweetly. "It's not like you pay for anything here any more."

"He doesn't pay here?" Murky asked.

Ron casually pointed to a poster in the far window. The three of them all turned to look at it. It was a photo of Ron, decked out in a floppy sombrero and wearing a poofy fake mustache (which wasn't even blonde) In his hands was a concoction, looking like a sort of bag made out of a soft corn tortilla. Several points were sticking out all over, causing the whole thing to bleed cheese sauce. The logo read "NACO NACO MAN!"

"Yeah, I invented their biggest item ever, so now they feed the Ron-man on the house."

"After your father threatened to sue them." Kim added.

"Wow, that thing looks good. Wonder how many I could take down." Murky said, rubbing his stomach and smacking his lips.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Ron said with his 'crafty' voice.

Murky grinned back at him. "Bring it on, Kid."

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-24-06


	4. Chapter 4 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Gossamer and Widget were not young cats. It didn't matter that Widget, the short-hair calico, looked like a big plump kitten. It also didn't matter that she acted like one as well. Long life in a feline was known happen occasionally but for those who knew the Argus' cats, theirs was nothing short of extraordinary. That was just one of the perks of spending most of the last thirty-seven years with the couple.

Gossamer, a full-blooded Himalayan, was no longer a young cat anyway when she came to live with them. Dona had, for a short time, lived with an older officer and his wife while her then-young husband had been off fighting in the war. Somehow the beautiful, fluffy creature attached herself to the raven-haired girl. They never knew if it was because Dona was pregnant at the time or there was another reason the normally stand-off-ish feline was so taken with her but it was so unlike the elder cat Dona was given custody of her when she finally got a decent apartment of her own in Miami.

Widget, on the other hand, was bought as a tiny kitten at a pet store for Dona's and Jimmy's oldest daughter when she turned three. That was the official story. In reality, the small, plump cat attached herself permanently to Jimmy, much to the consternation of their little strawberry blonde girl. Of course, the toddler did everything she could to claim her pet, often carrying the fortunately docile creature around by her front legs. Still, every night she would curl up, not with the little girl, but on Jimmy's chest. At least when he could be home and wasn't off "doing his bit for king and country."

At first, the Argus family assumed that improved health care and feeding technology were to be credited with the unnatural health of the two cats. By the time it was estimated Gossamer was nearly thirty years old they started wondering if it was something else. It was finally pointed out by Murky that Jimmy and Dona were never sick, so maybe whatever kept them healthy also extended to the family pets. They never had any real proof of that by they had come to believe that with their hearts. Gossamer was quite literally in her fifties, an age no cat had ever naturally achieved.

None of the burly henchmen Drakken and Shego had summoned noticed two pairs of feline eyes watching them with obvious intelligence as they connected lift cables to the little red starship. If they had they would have seen the two look at each other and nod to each other knowingly, as if they possessed intelligence beyond the common cat.

* * *

Shego looked around their lair with obvious disdain. In the few months since they had abandoned it in favor of the Bueno Nacho headquarters it looked like a tornado had hit it. Of course, part of that was the official scouring it had been given by the authorities once they had been arrested but for the most part the disarray was the result of the hasty departure. Still, it was the only lair they had with a hanger big enough for the spaceship. She wondered a moment what may have become of the green and black fighter jet she had flown on her Tokyo mission last spring, but it was likely in the hands of Global Justice or some other authority.

Drakken was nowhere to be seen, probably off still grumbling about his bandaged feet. Whatever the little ship was made of, it was strong enough to resist her most powerful blasts. Drakken, instead of moving someplace safe, had stood exactly where he had before when she first tried blasting the lock off. The second ricochet had blasted his boots to shreds, burning his feet in the process.

The last cable was disconnected from the ship and Shego hit the controls, lowering the platform to the hanger floor. Ugh! Who painted this thing? She thought to herself. Drakken says this thing is loaded with hyper-advanced weaponry but why on Earth would anyone paint a military craft blood red? She half expected to see a Maltese cross painted on the side like it was some freaky "Red Baron" from outer space. It didn't occur to her that she was dressed in a bright green and black jumpsuit colored in patterns that were, at the same time, pleasing to the eye but hard to follow – granted, if the ship was painted green she might have liked it better!

At that moment Drakken hobbled up, his left foot swathed in bandages. He had obviously used up a whole roll wrapping the foot clumsily. Dr D may call himself a "Doctor" but it certainly had nothing to do with the practice of medicine. Actually, she mused, it was very likely he wasn't a doctor of anything at all. This, however, was not the time or place to remind her employer of his (many) short-comings.

Shego climbed up onto the wing of the ship, running her hands over the muzzle of the port side Ion Lockin Cannon. "Are you sure this thing is a weapon and not some seriously tacky fog lamps?" Her hand came to rest on the dull yellow lens set a foot back from the wave-guides.

"Trust me, Shego. I know a death-ray when I see it. This thing is literally covered with weaponry. Small lasers under the forward cockpit, missile launchers front and back under the wings. There is some kind of projectile weapon in the wing tip pods. But those, oh, those things look magnificent, and they're part of the engines! Think of the power it takes for a space-ship to even lift off, then think of that power channeled into a weapon!" He was wringing his tiny hands with glee, the pain in his foot momentarily forgotten.

"You've got to get into it first, Drakken. Whatever the armor is made of, I can't crack it, and if I can't crack it, you don't have anything left here that can. What are you gonna do, build another evil death ray so you can get to the bigger, better death ray?"

"No, Shego! Look at the lock carefully. There is no place for a key, just that translucent white plate. It's a biometric scanner, probably a palm-print reader."

"What good does that do us? That just means it'll be that much harder to get apart to bypass, if we can get it apart from the outside at all. If we keep blasting away at this thing we might damage the very stuff we're trying to get."

"Now, Shego, you're not usually this dense. What did we do differently this time?" He cocked a thick, black eyebrow at her.

"We dropped in, knocked out those two guys, bundled them up and grabbed their ship…waitaminute, we usually just grab the stuff and go. We outsource the goodies, not the people."

"Yes, quite right my dear little sidekick." He noted her low growl for using the "S" word. "If we can't open it ourselves, we'll get them to open it for us!"

Shego blinked twice. This was the second time Drakken had made plans that actually seemed smart. In a blinding flash she grabbed the front of his lab coat and slammed him against the wall.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Dr. D?" she snarled.

"What's the matter, Shego. Am I not a big enough genius to learn from my past mistakes, to learn to pay attention to details. The devil is in the details, my dear. Now be a good girl, put me down and go get me the 'key' to my new death ray guns!" he laughed his best evil cackle as a wry smile played across her lips.

Oh, this could be fun! Plus I can find out why the pretty one called me Donna!

* * *

Gary sat up in the cell, rubbing his temples. He took stock of his surroundings before standing up. The cell was obviously made of metal, with a Plexiglas wall instead of bars. He smiled as he leapt at the barrier, activating his power just enough to add "Silver Knight" strength to his well toned arm. He struck it full force, his knuckles contacting it with a mighty swing of his arm…

…and bounced off!

He stood there aghast, more from the lack of results than for the pain in his hand, which was considerable. Frowning, he fully activated his power.

Nothing happened.

Normally there would have been a bright glow much like an eagle spreading its wings, or at least that's what he thought happened. That's what it looked like when Richard had turned into the 'knight.' Over the last eight years Gary had fully transformed only a handful of times, instead relying on the power to provide him with weapons beyond the paired swords he normally wore.

He looked at his hand and concentrated. No mercury-like metal flowed up his hand, nothing!

This didn't bode well. So far as he knew there was no technological means to block his power. That left one thing in his mind – something else was blocking it.

In frustration he shook out his hand. His normal human strength was considerable as he often relied upon it rather than his powers. He had hit what, to a normal man, even one as fit as he, was a solid, unyielding barrier at full force. He could already see the bruises forming in his knuckles and it was very likely he had some broken bones in his hand. Oh, really smart, a swordsman bashing his sword hand.

Eight years. It's been eight years since I got real arms and legs back, he thought, and in all that time I still haven't adjusted totally. The bionics he used to have were crafted by the known masters of that technology, the Torellians. They used their cybernetic technology to build their own Super-Warriors. His old arms and legs had been very powerful and armored to boot. They were so powerful that he had a reinforcement implanted along his spine to keep them from breaking his back.

When Jimmy had blasted him through a wall during their final showdown with Malendragma he had in turn started to heal his body of any small hurts done in the battle (Jimmy was shamming turning into their all-time nemesis – the Podondrin) but he was too well connected to the source of his power, ending up restoring Gary totally. It was a shock to see his bionics, and even the spinal implant sitting there in a heap of rubble!

Much as Gary loved being whole again, he quickly learned how much he had come to rely on the enhanced limbs. It had become a crutch to him. That was the main reason he did not like relying on the power he had gotten from his brother. He wanted to be the perfect warrior, but not with help, he wanted it to come from within!

"You looked pretty stupid doing that, Blondie."

Gary just stood, there, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe his eyes.

There was Dona, standing right outside the cell, her legs apart and her hands on her hips, a stance he never really expected the woman to have.

But, what was wrong with her? What had happened to her skin? And to her eyes? Was there something about this alternate world that they hadn't detected?

"What's going on Dona?"

"Okay, let's just hold it right there blondie! Why do you keep calling me that name?"

"Listen, I don't know what's happened to you, but that's your name!"

"No, it's not, pretty boy. My name is Shego! With that she ignited her plasma and fired a blast at the control of the cell. The curved barrier slid silently up into the ceiling.

Gary sprung.

Being a natural fighter, he knew much of the capabilities of his friends. One thing Dona never had been was a warrior. She had served in the Starforce for over a decade, but that was in the capacity of a JAG lawyer, finally retiring a colonel. She had only the most basic of combat training given to all members of military, and that had not been backed up by any extra training in the many years since she resigned. What little she did know she picked up from Jimmy, who was a quite dangerous hand-to-hand fighter in his own right.

Shego's first thought was that he moved like a cat. She wasn't completely prepared for the attack but her own reflexes took over, twisting away from the attempted grapple. She also knew in an instant that his attack had been to restrain her, not to injure her.

Mindful of seeing the man make a sword appear in thin air earlier she brought her hands together and fired a burst directly into his midsection. It was a blast of pure concussive force, so he was not burned like Drakken had been earlier. He slammed into the back of the cell, cracking the back of his skull on the metal wall before slumping down, out cold.

_Oh, great, Drakken's gonna love this. The other one hasn't woken up yet and I go and knock blondie back out. Lovely!_

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-24-06 


	5. Chapter 5 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Forewarned is forearmed usually is a wise policy. That is, in theory.

In practice it would have been wise to include Kim's twin little brothers in one teensy bit of information. They were the first to the door when the motley group arrived, only to run screaming through the house that their sister had once again brought Shego home at their first glimpse of Dona.

"Is that going to happen with everyone I meet?" Dona asked.

"Well, it doesn't help that you're also wearing her exact color scheme." Kim supplied, indicating Dona's emerald blouse and black slacks. Earlier she had shown her a series of pictures on the Kimmunicator of the villainess in her trademark jumpsuit.

"This Shego's got bigger hips." Murky remarked, looking at a shot of the woman on a security recording.

"Murky, I think it'll be easier to tell us apart with skin color than looking at my butt." Dona remarked coldly as they walked to the house. "And not one word about you liking looking at my butt or I'll tell your wife." She waved a slender finger at the tall man. In all the year she had known him, he never made it any secret he was attracted to her. He'd never done one thing about it though.

Kim's father, a man whose graying temples made him look older than his apparent mid-forties age was eyeing her suspiciously as he shook Murky and Tinker's hands. "I am sure glad Wade assures us that Shego is still safely locked up in a special federal prison, or I wouldn't know what to think. Ma'am, you are the spitting image of my Kimmie-cub's arch foe."

"So I've seen." She said. He kept staring at her until she shot him a quick look. Then he finally turned his attention to the tallest visitor.

Murky had his hands in his pockets, eyeing the house. "Very Write-esque." He said before taking a seat on the long couch.

"Very good eye." The elder Possible said. "The architect was a follower of his." He took the man by the shoulder, pointing out several features of the unusual, multi-level home.

Ignoring the small talk going on around him, Tinker closed the screen on his communicator, shaking his head. "That is so weird."

"What's that?" Murky asked.

"I finally got Gary to pick up on his comm. and all he could do was stare blankly at me and mumble something about them flying to someplace called 'Go City'"

"Huh? Where the heck is that? I've never heard of Go City." Dona said. She felt some relief that they had finally reached the other two. It wasn't unusual for Jimmy to keep his mental connection to her silent and she didn't want to worry him about the mistaken identity incident.

"You've never heard of Chicago?" Ron asked, taking a seat on the couch beside Kim.

"I've never heard it called that before." She shrugged.

"Okay, here she is." Kim laid a scrapbook on the coffee table, open to a picture of a dark haired woman holding a number card. It was an arrest photo.

Dona studied the picture for what seemed like an eternity. She finally set it down. "Wow." She said quietly. "Your little video-phone didn't do her justice. I guess it is true when they say everyone has a twin somewhere."

"See why we thought she was you? I mean, I'm looking right at you and the only difference I can see is in skin and eye color, and both of those could be faked." Kim explained.

"I think Shego's backside is a leeeeeetle bit bigger." Ron said, holding his hands out just so, mirroring Murky's earlier comment. Kim elbowed him in the ribs. Dona suddenly realized the teen had obviously been checking her out and she blushed, just slightly. Ron elbowed Kim back, the two of them almost getting into a tickle fight.

Throughout the early evening Dona had been getting the impression the two were more than friends. The way they touched wasn't a total giveaway, but the way they looked at each other from time to time was. That made all the rest seem to fall into place. The little touches here and there and she was almost certain the two of them had been playing footsie at Bueno Nacho.

The thought made her smile. Ron was a pleasant looking boy, though a little on the short side, standing just a couple inches taller than Kim. The redhead, on the other hand, was a knockout. The fact she was with the boy said a lot about her, that she was able to see beyond mere looks.

Once they settled down, she noticed they were holding hands, bringing an even bigger smile to her face.

* * *

"So why am I here tonight?" asked a rather thin teenage girl who was sitting in one of the living room chairs after being shown in.

"Justine, this is Dona, Murky and Tinker. They're from a parallel universe!"

When that didn't illicit any kind of response from the scowling girl, Murky leaned over to Tinker, whispering "Either this bunch has some really weird stuff happening to them all the time or we're really in trouble."

"Or both" the smaller man whispered back.

Justine simply raised an eyebrow. "Parallel timeline or parallel dimension?"

"Um, we're not really sure. What has that got to do with it?" Tinker said.

The rail-thin blonde continued as if she was lecturing a college science class. "If we are talking about divergent timelines then there is no hope of you getting back where you came from. I think that's and important point."

"I don't get it." Dona admitted.

Justine Flanner went on. "Time keeps dividing, from every moment, branching into uncounted new timelines, all based on just what happens in that moment. For instance, you pull up to a fork in the road. In one timeline you take the middle, in another the left. From that moment on those timelines diverge, just like the roads the cars are taking. If you somehow jumped from one timeline to another, there is no way of telling which one is yours that you would be going back to. It may look like yours, but there may be some small detail that is different in the past making it a truly alien world for you. If you jumped dimensions then it's just a simple matter of figuring out what caused you to get here and duplicating it in reverse."

"That simple, huh?" Murky said.

"If you call quantum chronometric harmonics simple." She replied.

As the conversation turned to things he was an expert in, Tinker chimed in. "Well, understanding QCH is one thing, but balancing string particle flow when opening a hyperspace porthole is…"

And they were off. In moments Justine and Tinker were chattering away about quantum mechanics, string theory and a host of practical applications about that knowledge. Amazed, Dona finally asked Kim.

"You understand any of this?"

"A little, but I have to look up a bunch of it."

Both of them shook their heads as Wade joined in over the little screen on Kim's little device, the three of them speaking in high-techno-babble.

* * *

The sight of Murky and Tinker in Jim's and Tim's bedroom was actually a riot, not so much because of the latter, who had a more average build and stature, but Murky's legs hung so far off the end of the bed it wasn't funny. Though, being an old soldier, he could sleep anywhere, so he didn't complain. The two boys had been banished to a tent in the back yard while a temporary bed was made for Dona on Kim's floor.

_I'm way, way too old for a sleepover, aren't I_? Dona thought to herself. _This has got to be the world's weirdest pajama party!_

At least she was out of that green top. After seeing more pictures of Shego on Kim's computer, along with a live feed from the prison she understood just how much she looked like the younger woman.

Kim was sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing out her auburn red hair. Dona had a moment of wistfulness thinking how wonderful it would be to have her long black hair brushed out like that. _No, don't even think about it. You didn't go in for all that girly stuff like that when you were a teen, you're not going to start now._

"How long have you and Ron been together?" She winced. She was doing it anyway.

Kim got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Since our Junior Prom, last May."

"Cool." Dona said. _Okay, she knows you're older than you look, don't try to play it too cool, it'll just come off as pathetic._

"What about you and your Jimmy?"

"I first met him when my Mom rented a house his father owned. I was fourteen at the time." Dona help up her left hand, palm down. She touched a control on her gold wristwatch and a three dimensional headshot of Jimmy appeared. At first it was a picture of him made up to look his true age but she touched another control and it resolved to how he looked without the disguise. He was just barely smiling, his face an expression of confident contentment.

"Why did it do that?" Kim asked. "Is that a picture of him when he was younger? I didn't figure you to be married to an older man."

"You weren't listening to me earlier. We were both born in 1982. Almost exactly two months apart."

"But that first picture made him look older than my Dad."

"Honey, I am older than your Dad."

Kim sat up on the bed, looking more confused than ever.

"Kim, I am fifty six years old. Murky is sixty one, Tinker a couple years older still. Because of a time travel mix-up, Jimmy is two years older than me now."

"I just thought, wow, that you were like twenty-five, tops. More like twenty two or three."

"Well, we're not quite normal folk. About eight years ago we got involved in a fight on a planet called Arkonia. I was nearly killed but as I was dying, this old guy who was something like a wizard told Jimmy that he had the power to heal my wounds. He did it, but he was so close to the source of his powers that he did it too well. He healed me and everyone nearby so well that it cause our ages to regress to our prime. So, in effect, I look just like I did when I was in my mid twenties. Jimmy looks a little older than me, but because of my petite figure people have always thought he looked older than me."

"Wow, so, let me guess, you have to wear disguises so people won't know you've got super-powers."

"You got it."

"So, tell me something. You mentioned you were from Boston, but you sound more like you're from the South than anything."

"I was born in Boston, but my father passed away when I was three and my mother and I ended up moving all over the place. We finally settled in North Carolina and that's where I met Jimmy. He was born there, so I guess my accent mirrors his a little bit."

"Well, good, I was beginning to think you picked it up from Murky."

"Lord no. But he's kind of amping up his accent a little. It's usually not so noticeable, or at least I'm used to it."

Kim rolled her eyes just a little. "Um, exactly how does somebody get the name 'Murky' anyway?"

Dona looked at the door, then the window, then leaned closer to Kim "If I told you he'd have to kill me!" She watched Kim process the deliberately mangled joke until her face started to show shock. "I'm kidding, just kidding. His middle name is Murqford. His wife calls him by his first name, but then again she calls everyone by their first name. It took years to get her to call my husband Jimmy instead of James."

"There's nothing wrong with the name James." Kim said, smiling and pointing to a picture of her father.

"No, but Jimmy is Jimmy. He barely turns his head unless you say his whole name…James Neil Argus!"

"Wow, you've been together since you were a teenager and you still say it like that." Kim scrunched her own shoulders thinking about Ron.

"Say his name out loud, just like I did."

"Ronald Eugene Stoppable!"

Dona sighed listening to the younger woman saying the name of her boyfriend. Despite the fact they had not kissed or even held hands until later it was clear as day the two were a couple, so much so that she had to ask, "Somehow I think the two of you have been together a whole lot longer than just a couple months."

"Everybody is saying that! I've known him since Pre-K and we've worked together as a team since my very first mission. I was twelve at the time. We were rock solid as best friends first, it just took more time to realize how much more we meant to each other."

"Okay, Kim, let me switch gears here a bit and show my age. I know you two have been together for a long time and you feel like you've taken the natural step…"

Oh boy, here it comes Kim thought.

"My oldest daughter just turned thirty eight. I have a grandson in college. Do the math."

Kim had already done so. "Jimmy?"

"We weren't quite eighteen when we got married. Right after we found that ship that took us to the future all the time we spent waiting was gone in an instant. A few days later we found out I was pregnant and the commander of the starship that found us performed our wedding. We got married on the observation deck of a old destroyer, Jimmy wearing a suit made out of a spare uniform and me wearing a white mini-dress one of the crew happened to have. Now, I can tell you, I don't regret any of it for an instant, but we ended up in a world that accepted young parents. That's not the case for you."

Kim's blush slowly faded "Yes ma'am. Ron is the perfect gentleman." She said solemnly. Kim knew there was a lot more to it than Ron being a gentleman, but so far the effect had been the same.

"So was Jimmy, until we were in a situation of severe emotional distress. I was the one who asked him." In all the years it had only just now occurred to her to think of it that way. She saw so much of herself at that age in Kim. She saw even more of Jimmy in her. She was the hero, just like her Jimmy.

The Kimmunicator beeped its insistent four tone beep and she answered it instantly "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The boy sounded frantic. Dona wondered exactly how a kid who was just about to turn twelve got involved in the likes of this. "Kim, I just got word from the federal prison! There was an accident there and Drakken got hurt!"

"Is he alright?" Enemy aside, she didn't want to see the man injured like that.

"No, he's not! He was attacked by another inmate and stabbed."

"Ow. Is he expected to live?" She asked, worry written across her face.

"It's not like that. Kim, when he got stabbed, he melted into a pile of green goo!"

"Oh no, please no." Her green eyes told Dona everything. Somehow whatever this implied had just ripped her whole world down.

"It gets worse. They checked on Shego and she was a synthodrone too."

"Wade, get Ron, now!" She was already off the bed, pulling out fresh mission gear.

"What's going on?" Dona asked, on her feet as Kim ducked behind her privacy screen.

"Have you been able to get in touch with your husband?" She asked, stepping out once again in her black top and olive pants.

"No, I figured he was still off to Chicago, or Go City or whatever you called it."

"Does that ship of yours have weapons?"

"Well, yeah, some pretty heavy ones. It was built as a warship." Dona's eyes started getting wide. She was calling and calling with her mind, and Jimmy wasn't answering. Their connection defied all distance. He could be on the far side of the galaxy and she could contact him instantly. "What's going on? Who is this Drakken?"

"He's Shego's boss, and if they're both out, he's going to try to get his hands on the most powerful weapons possible."

Dona's hands went to her mouth.

The Valkyrie had weapons the people of this time hadn't even dreamed of.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-24-06


	6. Chapter 6 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Drakken was nowhere to be seen. Then again, neither were any of his synthodrone goons. Shego was alone in the hanger with the red starship. She pondered it, walking slowly around it. Most of the rockets she had seen looked just like, well, rockets. This thing was a little more alien. If it weren't for the exterior markings being written in English she would have thought the whole thing was from another world. The whole design was both awkward and sleek at the same time. For instance, the two external engines looked almost like they had been slapped there, as if the whole thing was intended only to have the single, centerline power plant. In its entirety it looked like it was trying to be an airplane, with the weapon studded wings, but there seemed to be nothing aerodynamic about it. That made the tail plane doubly incongruous. Like the two large engines it looked added on to the overall design.

Then there were the cockpits. Who in their right mind would put one at the very forefront of the ship, with another bearing a visible control suite so high atop the upper spine? It was fairly easy to climb up on top, considering the number of natural and purposely included handholds. She cupped her hands around her face and peered inside. Unlike the lower cockpit, which seemed isolated, an abbreviated ladder could be seen behind the upper pilot's seat, leading to a surprisingly expansive interior. While she was looking inside one of the screens on the console winked to life. She scrambled out of view of the pickup, or at least she hoped she had, but was transfixed with the image she saw on the screen.

There was a woman there. She could tell she was talking but she couldn't hear anything through the thick glass (or whatever material is was composed of) of the canopy. She could see the worry in the woman's eyes but that's not what made her stare, even after the screen winked back off.

If not for the fair, but normal looking skin tone, Shego would have thought she was looking in a mirror. She sat down on the sloping edge beside the canopy, lost in thought, absently stroking the fur of the fluffy cat sitting beside her. The kitty started purring and she picked it up, petting it in her lap, mindful not to scratch it with her clawed gloves.

Two things clicked into place in her mind.

Blondie called her Donna. Obviously, Shego wasn't the name her parents had given her but Donna wasn't even close. Then this guy had now seen her twice and each time he thought her to be a woman with that name. Now that she'd seen the video broadcast, she was certain, this Donna was somehow tied to this ship and, judging from the bare moment she had seen her, was very nearly her exact twin. Heck, she might even look precisely alike without her meta-power induced complexion.

The second thing was the cat. Drakken had never been one to keep pets (unless you counted mutated freak monsters with tentacles and that thrice cursed poodle he finally pawned off on his mother!) This cat was obviously no stray. She was clean, well groomed and had a very nice collar encrusted with costume jewels. Still gently holding the creature she looked at the tag

Gossamer Argus was engraved on the front. The back looked like a miniature version of a digital camera memory card. She put the cat down and jumped down to the floor. When they brought the prisoners into the lair she had ordered the goons strip everything off them that wasn't plain clothing. There wasn't much. She had expected something akin to Kimmie's battle suit on the blonde guy, but he had nothing more than a wallet with the most basic identification. She found the box all of the stuff had been dumped into and pawed through it. So, blondie's name is Gary Garrett. Kind of blah for a cutie, she thought. Then she found the other guy's ID. Much of the data there didn't make sense, but it had some kind of address for Miami, Florida. What should have been a birth date didn't make much sense either, but his name did…

…James Neil Argus. Moments ago she had been petting his cat! She pawed through the flight suit he had been wearing over his street clothes. There had been a moment when they'd unzipped it. He was wearing a tight, black, long sleeved T-shirt and gray cargo pants. Drakken had looked at her and she had returned the stare – both of them saying, almost in unison "Nah, couldn't be. They guy had been indications the man had a military background, which made sense considering the ship, but the clothes were too close to their arch foes to be comfortable.

That name! Something about it tickled the back of her mind. James Argus. James Neil Argus?

Oh dear lord! Neil Argus? No! That couldn't be him! Could it? If it is, has he lost a lot of weight? Even so, you think I'd have recognized him, it's only been a little over four years. She kept pondering it, trying to reconcile the image of the slightly older looking man and the teenager she had know just a few years ago as a smaller cat started circling her ankles.

* * *

Gary shook his head and tried to get up. Doing that was painful, but not enough to keep him down. He ignored the pain in his hand and his midsection. Wow! Invulnerability really has its perks. He sat up, propping his weight with his left, and so far uninjured hand. Nothing. His power was either gone or shut off.

Carefully he stood up. His head swam a little bit but he was recovering quickly. Years of training allowed him to push past the pain and disorientation. Mental focus had kept him alive many times in the past. He just had to figure out what was going on.

Why had Dona attacked him, now twice? It didn't make sense.

Then he noticed the man standing outside his cell. His hands were clasped behind his back. His clothing was…unusual, to say the least (and that is something coming from a man normally attired in a suit of armor.) He was wearing a dark blue double breasted lab coat that extended past his knees. His black hair was receding slightly and pulled into a short, ragged ponytail. There was just one thing more striking than his unusual clothing…

…his face was blue.

Not the blue you would expect from lack of oxygen. No, he was just plain blue, from his scalp right down to his neck. Somehow Gary expected the man was as blue from head to toe as a Torellian was pale white!

Gary glared at the man, remembering the odd hue to Dona's skin when she attacked them. "Where is Jimmy? And what have you done to Dona?"

Drakken was taken aback. _Who is this "Donna" everyone keeps talking about_? Instead he recovered "The same thing that will happen to you and your unconscious friend if you don't cooperate!" The smile that played across his face was every bit as disturbing as the laughter that erupted from him.

* * *

Shego could hear Drakken's laughter as she skidded to a halt in front of another glassine cell. Inside, with his head propped on a pillow was the other man she had blasted unconscious. A little note of worry played across her face. She hadn't hit him that hard, or at least she didn't think so. If this was who she thought it was she would never forgive herself if she had mortally wounded him. She opened the door and knelt beside him.

Gently she turned his head toward her. She wasn't sure. The trim mustache and neat Vandyke were unfamiliar to her, but the face…that could be him…could be him if he had lost almost a hundred pounds! This man was slim, the type who didn't have an ounce of body fat. The man she remembered was always a little…rounded. Not fat, but far from this lean.

The second cat, who had up till now gone unnoticed, climbed right up onto the unconscious man's chest and curled up in a ball as if that was her most natural place to be.

Feeling odd about looking, she picked up his hands. No rings. Why did you look? What would it matter? Get a hold of yourself woman. This might not even be him!

She didn't hear Drakken approach.

"Donna, get up." He said. She whirled around. She was about to say something to Drakken when she caught sight of the two synthodrones and their prisoner. She caught sight of Drakken winking at her, out of the other man's sight. Okay, for the moment, she was "Donna." She could play along, at least until things started to get stupid.

Drakken giggled evilly. "I think your friend here is going to give us a…hand."

Shego stood, putting her hands on her hips, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

A/N – if you would like to see what the Valkyrie looks like, there's a good picture of it on my DeviantArt page, which can be accessed through my profile.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-24-06 


	7. Chapter 7 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The man pulled his keys from the clip on his belt the same we he did every day. A twist of one key turned off the alarm, then he opened the side door. Once inside he locked it behind him and made his way to the back of the building. He passed rows of mountain bikes, comfort bikes, road bikes and even beach cruisers. He passed racks of clothing and a counter dividing the sales area from the workshop. Finally he opened a door leading into the storage area and put his meager lunch in the mini-refrigerator.

That done he closed the back room door and flipped the lights on in the small office. A large, battered wooden desk dominated one wall of the room, but most of the space was taken up with not one, but two computers. It wasn't a futuristic computer lab with multiple screens, they were both actually old machines. One was a dilapidated old 486 that was only kept around because the ancient bookkeeping software wouldn't run on the newer machine.

He pulled a small object from his pocket, pulled off the cover and jammed the jump-drive into a USB port. Calling up 'explorer' on the desktop he transferred the previous night's writing into his private folder and returned the device to his pocket. Finally he clicked the Outlook Express icon, waited for the dial-up modem to connect, then made his way to the back room to turn on the lights. He checked his watch, a scratched up Timex with an out-dated optical data link. Twenty minutes before the store was to open.

He took a moment to check himself in the bathroom mirror. Small blue eyes stood out on his slightly pudgy face. He stood an even six feet tall and he packed two hundred fifty pounds onto that frame. It had been a couple days since he shaved and he took a moment to consider what he might look like with a mustache. Nope, gonna have to shave tomorrow morning. No sense looking like a booger, he told himself.

The phone started ringing. _Darn it, that will knock the joke-cheap modem off-line for sure_, he mentally grumbled as he stumbled back to the office, limping slightly on his left ankle. He picked up the handset and put on his 'SMILE' voice. "Good morning, Independence Bicycles, Neil speaking."

Nothing. "Um, hello." Finally he hung up. "Well, that was nice."

Fortunately the call didn't affect the computer. He was never quite sure why a call coming in on line two would knock out the internet connection that went through line one. He was good enough with computers to make the old garbage Windows 98 unit (not second edition) work for the store, but he did not have the deeper technical knowledge to fix the rather vexing problem of the internet connection. At least he could manage the store's website from home. There he had a simple, but much more up-to-date system to work with.

A short wave-file indicated all of his email had been downloaded. The Spam filters were working well for the time being, so almost all of it was the usual jabber of other shops on a dealer's only online group. While he wasn't the owner of the store, as its 'webmaster' and computer guru (a title held only because he was the only computer knowledgeable person on the staff) he was the one to communicate with the group.

There was a secured email from his bank. That in itself was nothing unusual. He opened the file and scanned the totals. Yep, there was his last gas purchase, there was the automatic payment to his ISP. There was his rent check (oh the pain) and there was a withdrawal from an ATM for two hundred dollars.

_Huh? Middleton Colorado? Who the heck would be withdrawing his money there?_ He didn't know anyone who lived there and only knew of one specific person who actually called the place home, though he had never met her. _No, it can't be her! It's just a coincidence! Some glitch in the bank's software_. He picked up the phone, dialing his bank's one eight hundred number.

He rattled off the account number by heart, despite having it in front of him on the computer screen. "Uh, mother's maiden? Ban Mannoc…Yeah, two word maiden name…Well, string it together…Yeah, Charlotte, North Carolina… yes, I'll hold."

The line clicked, then went dead. _Dratnabbit! Stupid computer modem!_ He looked down at the corner of the screen, but the two little 'screens' were still both lit, meaning the computer was still sending and/or receiving data. That was strange, the phone usually knocked out the computer, not the other way around.

Without warning a small window opened on his computer screen. For a moment he thought another popup had gotten past the free blocker software, but it spoke…

"Neil Argus, I'm Wade Load. I know you don't have a microphone pickup attached to…wow, that operating system is downright Jurassic! Anyway, pick your phone back up on line two. I need to talk to you about something."

Hesitantly he picked the handset back up "How on Earth?"

"Oh, it's easy, just hacked into the Southern Ringtone network. Too bad you don't have a webcam or something set up. You can see me, but I can't see you. Anyway, this might have something to do with Shego."

That Wade fellow had his sudden and rapt attention.

* * *

Kim was relieved that Ron had finally quit screaming. The two of them were along for the ride with the tall ex-military man known to them as Murky. He was piloting a three-wheeled vehicle he called a "Crazyhopper." It was a modified version of a three-wheeled military off-road vehicle the trio had used to travel from their landing site to Middleton. He explained the normal layout had seats for two, with a weapon of some sort mounted behind the rear seat. Two large wheels mounted on arms containing potent electric motors drove the vehicle.

On the pavement the dark green and gray 'hopper' tucked it's rear wheels behind the main body, allowing it to travel faster by leaning into turns, almost like a large, bucket seat motorcycle for three. The only problem, either Murky was quite insane or the futuristic ATV was designed for extremely high speed. It wasn't as easy to tell in the dark, but it seemed they were going over a hundred miles an hour. The drive was so quiet it was almost creepy.

Kim wasn't about to mention that she'd had Ron's motorcycle up to those kinds of speeds. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He loved that old, beat up bike his parent got him for his recent birthday, it wouldn't do for him to know she had tested the limits of her skill while out joyriding with it.

It didn't take them long to get to the landing site, but it was exactly as they had feared. There was nothing there save for the ripped-up camouflage netting and the depressions the Valkyrie's landing skids had made.

Back at the Possible's house, Dona had been getting more and more frantic as the evening went on. She had tried calling the ship after much discussion with her friends, but even before that the worry was starting to show. Somehow she knew something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"This is really whacked." Ron said, tugging on a scrap of netting. "When Drakken 'outsources' he usually just grabs the stuff and tries to go. He doesn't grab hostages unless they need them for something."

"That's operating on the assumption that's actually what he did." Kim said, sweeping the area with her Kimmunicator's sensors.

"Well, that worries me. If this Drakken guy stole our ship, then he's going to need one of us to get into it, and that means one of us cooperating to do it. Plus, Jimmy's old-school by-the-book. If he went after this Dragon fellow…"

"Drakken." Kim corrected.

"Yeah, him. He would have called us, pure and simple. Our communicators work on a completely different band than your, uh, well, less developed systems, so we wouldn't have to worry about radio silence. No, I think he grabbed them and if he got past two people like Jimmy and Gary…" he left the rest to their imaginations.

"So he needs a hostage to get past a biometric interlock?" Kim asked?

"Yeah. The external locks are all palm print readers. None of the internal systems will fire up without it, save the main computer itself.

"They couldn't just take impressions of their hands like they do on Crimelab:LA?" Ron asked. Kim was proud that he realized what a biometric interlock would be.

"No, it doesn't work like that. To unlock the ship you have to be not only alive, but conscious. They figured out a long time ago that it was safer that way, you know, not wanting folks lopping off hands to fool the scanner."

"Ewwww! That's just sick and wrong." Ron said, obviously turning green by the notion of somebody losing a hand just to defeat a lock.

Kim bent down near the center of the hiding place. There were several burn marks in the ground, one of them still glowing slightly with the remnants of green plasma. "It's Shego, alright."

Murky reported their findings back to the rest at the Possible house. _This was going to be one of those missions_, he thought. "Hey, Tinker…yeah, it's gone. Looks like these folks hauled it off somehow…no, wait till I get back…

…Let me tell Dona."

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-25-06


	8. Chapter 8 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Why do I even bother? _

That was the question Shego was asking herself as she circled the tall, blonde haired 'Golden Warrior' (as she had come to think of him.) Back at the entrance of the hanger the two henchmen lay in a pile. One had already melted into green goo, its outer husk pierced by a ferocious blow from her opponent. She wasn't quite sure what had happened to the other, maybe some of the solid-state components that controlled the synthodrone were damaged, or maybe, perhaps, it was an honest-to-goodness actual henchman. Synthodrones could get expensive after all and some of the really dumb ones could be hired back on the cheap!

Blonde boy had gone from yummy eye-candy to actual threat in her professional assessment. When he attacked before he was caught off-guard, first by her appearance and second by the lack of whatever he used to create weapons out of thin air. She first suspected something like the Princess' white body suit, but forming metal edge weapons in his bare hands wasn't quite the same as mutable, self-healing fibers forming and energy shielded jai alai wicket! No, now he was ready and he had the moves of a pro, just like her. This time he knew what his limitations were and mistaken belief in who she was or not, he wasn't going to be taken unawares.

He came at her again, his speed like lightning, his movements fluid. He threw a punch with a semi-closed fist, followed by a blocking motion with his left arm. He's used to fighting with a weapon! She realized. His technique, while sound, was not one of the Eastern disciplines like Kimmie or herself employed. Still, she could tell the man was used to fighting with something in his hand. It was almost like he was missing…

…a sword! Yes, that was it! The right strike and left block, as if he was fighting with a sword in his right hand and a shield of some sort on the left!

"Come on, Dona. I know you're in there." He almost begged with his voice.

"Listen, creep, call me that name one more time and I'm gonna flash-fry all that pretty blonde hair right off your head!" To punctuate her point she created a fairly large ball of green plasma and hurled it at his head. She knew it'd never connect but it kept him moving.

"Shego! Quit playing around and knock him out!" Drakken shouted from the safety of the passageway.

"Like that would do you any good! Blue-boy here doesn't know anything about a touch-pad lock, does he." He kicked furiously, barely missing her left shoulder. She grabbed his foot mid-kick and did the only thing she could with her current state of balance, she shoved it upwards. His feet flew up in the air and he flipped backwards, landing back on his feet, ready for another charge.

"What is it about you people, always running your mouth during a fight?" Shego growled, swinging at him with a plasma-shrouded double fist.

"Sounds to me like I was just following the crowd!" He grabbed her arms, just beyond the plasma field, but instead of using his advantage to throw her his fingers dug into the edges of her gloves…

…and ripped forwards.

Her gloves came off inside-out. She gaped at him for half a moment, stunned at the move. In the second half-moment she realized he thought her glow power was in her gloves. She threw a vicious roundhouse, directed at his head…

…and brought a fully charged left fist into his chin, sending him sailing across the room. Dazed, he tried getting to his feet as she charged once more.

Not fully recovered, his body acted automatically to the attack, he rolled with the blow, bringing his feet up as he fell backwards, catching her in the stomach and sending head over heals above him. She slammed none-too-gently into side of the red space ship.

He was circling her again, taking advantage of the momentary respite. Painfully she rose, steadying herself on the ship. She didn't notice her open palm was on the white biometric scanner plate…

…until the hatch cycled and opened!

"What the heck?" she said aloud, looking at her hand in wonder, her opponent momentarily forgotten. The side hatch slowly rose, revealing the surprisingly expansive interior of the spacecraft.

Shego didn't get much time to examine it as several things happened at once.

High up on the ceiling, something exploded. A large section of the ceiling crumbled and four figures were revealed standing on the edge of their newly created entrance.

_Oh, boy_, Shego thought, _in five, four, three, two, one…_

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. "and the buffoon!...whose name escapes me at the moment." He finished, rubbing his chin as if in thought.

The quartet leapt, their jetpacks flaring for just a moment as they descended to the floor. "Don't make me come over there and remind you of my name again Blue-boy!" Ron shouted, a oddly confident grin on his face.

"Who are they?" he pointed a tiny finger at the other two with Kim and Ron. The tall man was wearing street clothes and an odd-looking jet-pack. The woman with him looked so familiar, though half of her face was hidden by the helmet she was wearing. She was dressed in mission clothes obviously borrowed from Possible.

She stepped in front of the others, ripping the helmet off, letting her long black hair spill out. "Where is my husband?" She demanded, ice dripping off her words.

Drakken was aghast. He had seen Shego almost every day for almost five years now, yet here was a woman who was her absolute twin, save for her complexion. Even that was not too far off. Her skin was just as fair as his evil sidekick's. His hand went to his cheek, then pointed at the enraged woman with Possible, then at Shego, then back to the woman.

"Blast, it Shego! Who has been cloning you. You won't even let me clone you! Steppin' out on me?" He raged in his confusion.

"Dr D. Why don't you use half of that supposed genius of yours. That's the Dona blondie here kept thinking was me!" Shego turned back to her twin and pointed at Gary. "We've been playing tag with your sweetie here precious."

"Huh? I'm not her…" Gary got out as another burly henchman pinned his arms from behind. He pitched forward, throwing the synthetic thug over his head.

_Great!_ Shego thought. _Where were all these goo-filled idiots while I was doing all the fighting before?_ Henchmen were pouring into the room from every opening.

Kim pulled her grappler, firing it at the ceiling. She sailed over the goon's heads, heading straight for the cell block. It helped that she had been to this lair before, but Murky shared Jimmy and Gary's locater frequencies and Wade was able to home in on them with a spy satellite he hacked into. It seemed Kim and Ron weren't the only ones micro-chipped!

Ron headed straight for Drakken, who was cowering at the sight of the blonde boy.

Shego watched with fascination at the milieu. Kimmie wasn't engaging her right off the bat. That meant she had a target that was more important than her at the moment. The other two, who obviously knew Blondie, were holding their own. The tall man was obviously a fighter, though, just like her previous opponent, was used to using weapons of some sort instead of hand-to-hand. He fought with fists, not using his legs for kicking but kept moving, keeping his eyes on several opponents at once. He was clearly just as much a professional as the other, his style distinctly military.

The girl was no slouch, but neither was she a pro like her companion. Yet there was something almost familiar about her fighting style, as if she had seen its like before, long ago. There was raw talent there that had never been properly developed. Then she noticed another thing. All that flying black hair! _Is that what I look like when I fight? It's a wonder that nobody had ever thought to grab my hair! If Kimmie ever decided to really fight dirty…heh! That's something I'm going to have to try, the Princess' hair is plenty long enough!_

Then she noticed the open hatch once more. She glanced around. Drakken was actually running around the perimeter, Stoppable right on his tail. The other three had forgotten her in favor of dealing with the henchmen. They were being slowed down by obviously using non-lethal force. If it were her she would just have started slashing with her claws until all the fakes were nothing but a puddle of goop. That made her look at her hands again, free of the claw tipped gloves. She had forgotten about that move, when Possible had first tangled with her. The assumption that her powers were simply weapons built into her costume was one an opponent did not make twice!

_Dammit! a broken a nail! _

Then it hit her. It was her bare palm against the panel that had opened the ship! How did that happen. She certainly looked like this 'Dona' a bit but were the biometric scanners on this bucket that stupid? _Well, if they are, so be it!_ She climbed into the hatch and looked up. There was the ladder leading to the upper cockpit. She clambered up and pulled herself into the seat. There was a momentary whoosh as sensors adapted the cushions to her body dimensions. The console lit up, the screen displaying: "Pilot, Dona Argus – Computer assist mode active."

_The stupid computer thinks I'm this other woman! Super._ Plus, despite the extreme high-tech cockpit was still arranged just like any other fighter jet she had ever seen. Computer assist or not, she felt she would be able to pilot it. Fools even had everything labeled! She punched the three engine start-up switches and popped the canopy.

"Dr. D! Get your sorry blue butt over here! We're getting out of here before your favorite cheerleader gets back!"

Drakken didn't waste any time. He managed to dodge Ron one more time before grabbing the lower edge of the open hatch as the Valkyrie lifted off. Waves like heat rising off hot pavement bent the light as the artificial gravity generators came to life, effectively counteracting the Earth's pull, causing the bulk to lift slowly as control jets took over, sending it further into the air. The nose pointed skyward and a bright stream of charged metal particles shot out of the wing-tip pods, blasting the hole already in the ceiling even wider. Triple ion engines flared to life as the ship blasted into the open sky.

The four fighters stood there dumbfounded among the now-unconscious goons and not a few piles of syntho-goop. Their jaws hung open, not noticing Kim returning with a dazed Jimmy Argus.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-25-06


	9. Chapter 9 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 9**

* * *

Neil checked his harness one more time. _Man, it's been a long time since I've done this! More than five years! _He remembered sitting in the hospital room, passing the time reading the Global Justice action reports about the 'New Kid.' Just about the time he was able to get up and hobble around on crutches he knew it was time. The torch of 'Teen Hero' had been passed on. It would be many months before he could even attempt to go back to his training. By then the world would have passed him by. This newbie was starting to get some really good press, something he always eschewed. It took far too long for the cast to come off and even then he could stumble around only fitfully on a cane. Heavyset and strong started to turn just plain heavy and by the time he was able to put the cane away, at least for now, he had gone back to his older life, using his mechanical skills to first help out in a bike shop, then moving up to being the Store Manager.

Now here he was, riding in the back of a National Guard C-130. Five years later and his contacts were still good. One call and one of the two-tone gray behemoths was cranked and waiting for him at Morris Field. Some hours later the load master gave him the signal. Rusty as he was, the old training had never left him. He confirmed his readiness with a thumbs up and the sergeant punched the button, lowering the rear cargo ramp. The wind rushed in, cool at this altitude despite the summer heat below. He was ready to go. He stepped up onto the complicated looking mountain bike, clicking his feet into the pedals. A quick spin and he was headed right out the back of the plane. Just at the end of the ramp he pressed down on the suspension, then released, vaulting him into the pitch black night.

* * *

Kim's mother was busy at the kitchen table, bandaging Jimmy's head. "You know, you really should have an MRI done. I've seen what Shego can do in the past and it's not pretty."

"I think I'll be Okay, Doc. Really, as soon as my powers come back I'll heal it myself. You'll never know I was even hurt."

"Listen, I'm your doctor for the moment since you refuse to go to the emergency room…"

"Like I said, Doc, we don't really exist here. If I show up in an emergency room there's going to be a whole lot of explaining to do about our identities. From what Dona tells me, there is actually a Jimmy Argus already in this world. We don't need to complicate his life any more than possible."

"But, Jimmy…" that sounded funny to her. She once tried calling her husband that when they were younger but eventually she just called him James. She tried using his formal name, but Jimmy insisted she didn't call him that. 'Mr. Argus' simply sounded strange to him and being called 'Commander' was something he had dropped nearly a decade before. He really wanted everyone to just call him just plain Jimmy!

"…I understand that." She continued. "Well, I don't understand the parallel universe stuff but I do know that right now you don't seem to have any powers at all and you have a serious burn on your head and probably a concussion to boot. In my field I know what I'm looking at when I've got a full battery of x-rays and MRIs to go by. That, and I usually have your skull opened up."

At that moment Ron wandered into the kitchen. "Never mind me, Mrs. Dr. P. Just need a little Java." He wasn't lying. Normally Ron wouldn't touch the stuff but the hour was telling on him. He yawned mightily and his eyes were at half mast. Outside the orange glow of dawn was just creeping over the not-too-distant mountains. He reached for the coffee maker.

"Uh, son, I don't think you want to do that." Jimmy warned, wincing as Kim's mother snipped a bit of his hair away to tape the bandage down.

Ron paused, the coffee just about to pour into his mug. "Why not?"

Jimmy said, as if it explained the universe and everything. "Murky made that pot."

Ron looked at the dark brew, sloshed it around in the pot a moment and took a sniff. "It's just coffee, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure. Just have a toxic spill team ready, just in case."

"Really, Jimmy, how bad can it be?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Okay, Ron, go ahead and try it." He turned to his caregiver. "Now him you can take to the ER!"

Ron looked in the pot again, then at the counter. There was a can of coffee out and nothing else. Sure coffee can be made too strong, but what the heck, it's nothing but the real thing. He poured enough to fill the mug halfway and took a swallow.

The shade of green he turned made Anne Possible seriously consider taking the boy straight to the hospital to have his stomach pumped!

"Glahhhh!" He stuck his tongue out and scraped it with his finger. "That guy has some mad hate for the coffee bean! How can any human do that with just water and coffee?"

About that moment Murky sauntered in, taking the pot out of Ron's hands, pouring himself the remainder of the sludge, which he gulped mightily. Ron simply turned green once again.

"So, Dr. P." Murky said, unconsciously mimicking Ron. "Is he going to live?"

"He needs to have his head examined." She repeated for the lanky man.

"Well, I've been sayin' that for years, but he won't listen to me." He replied, taking another gulp of the toxic concoction. Ron took the pot back from him and started washing it carefully in the sink.

"He won't listen to me either. In any case, whatever all of you have in mind, he's sitting this one out. He is in no condition to go on any kind of mission."

"Doc, you don't understand. That blue guy and Dona's twin have enough firepower at their disposal to level any city on this planet, at will."

"I don't care, Jimmy. Now, you say you used to command whole starships?"

"Well, actually, whole fleets of them, but yes, I've been a starship commander in the past."

"And what would happen if your chief medical officer declared you unfit?"

"Well, I'd…hey! This is different."

"Different how?"

"I'm a civilian now. You don't have regs backing you up."

"No, I don't, but if you were a leader, then you knew when it was time to delegate. Could you run that entire spaceship by yourself?"

"Nope."

"The look at that red haired girl out there in the family room. She's saved the world more times than I can count. Like her website says, she can do anything."

"No way, absolutely not, forget it." Jimmy waved his hands across each other. "We're dealing with some seriously bad people if they can bypass a security system that's almost five hundred years ahead of them. I'm not putting these kids at risk."

"Mr. A." Ron interrupted. "I know you're not from this world so I'll cut you some slack since you can't know about Kim, but she's the best at what she does. She's the bon-diggity best world saving hero we've ever known!"

"She's pretty formidable, Jimmy. She even convinced me to leave this behind." Murky patted the big PT1000 laser pistol strapped to his leg.

"Well, maybe if you had used it, maybe set on stun, you'd have been able to drop them before they got onto the Valkyrie."

"No guns." Kim said as she walked into the kitchen. Jimmy was still stuck by how much she reminded him of his oldest daughter at seventeen. Granted, Aleeta Isabel's hair was much lighter red, really strawberry blonde rather than true red, but she had much the same fire as Kim did.

"Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?" Jimmy asked her.

"I've been dealing with Drakken and Shego for a long, long time now. He's far from harmless, but we're going to stop him, not shoot him."

"If it comes down to shooting him or letting him destroy a whole city, then what?"

"I'm not even going to explore that. Listen, this is my world, my mission, my rules. 'Kay?"

"Not to mention you are under doctor's orders to stand down." Her mother added.

At that moment the Kimmunicator beeped, causing Jimmy to arch an eyebrow at the insistent tone. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"You've got somebody approaching fast by parachute!"

"Who is it?"

"You're not going to believe this!"

* * *

Neil gripped the bars so tightly that he was sure his knuckles were turning white under the black gloves. The bike had almost been yanked out of his hands when the chute deployed but he needed to hang onto it. It was hard enough working the control lines with his shoulders but he needed the bike. He was not going to land on his left ankle!

The lights below lit the town like a black topographical map pierced with starlight. The sun was just cresting the mountain tops but the ground was still in the clutches of the night. He was able to make out individual street-lamps. There, up ahead in the distance! _Dangit, now Hotel California was playing in his head! _He could see his destination. With one hand he smacked the release. The chute ripped away from his pack and it was just him and the bike free falling the last several dozen feet. The bike stuck the ground on the side of a steep hill, the front and rear suspensions taking the impact, compressing right down to their stops. Disk brakes whined and ground as he scrubbed off speed. He was still traveling almost thirty miles and hour as he expertly hopped the curb at the edge of the street. He turned into a sideways slide, hoping he didn't rip the yard up too badly.

He turned toward the small group waiting for him on the porch of the modern split level home, flipping up the visor of his black downhill racing helmet.

"Badical!" The two teens there said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" The red-haired girl said to the blonde haired boy.

* * *

A/N - Yes, dear readers, Murky's coffee _is_ that bad! Dona and Murky have been in a coffee war since they first met, with Jimmy caught in the middle (he's just like me, he can't stand any kind of coffee!)

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-25-06


	10. Chapter 10 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"They say everyone's got a twin, KP…" Ron said, scowling and pointing at Neil, "…and one of them is ALWAYS EVIL!"

"Amp down on the drama, Ron." Kim said, glaring at her boyfriend.

Ron held out a hand and ticked off his points. "Dona, good. Shego evil. Jimmy good, this guy, so the EVIL!"

"So, how do you know that I'm not the good one and Jimmy is the evil one?" Neil said with a wry grin. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"Because he's married to Dona…and he tried to save me from the Toxic Coffee of Doom!" Ron replied without missing a beat. Murky just rolled his eyes.

Despite Wade's warning that Neil was on his way, the four from the future were shocked to see one of their counterparts calmly propping his bike against the wall after dropping out of the sky. His entrance was beyond unusual, even to Kim who was accustomed to arriving via parachute. Gary, Dona, Murky and especially Jimmy just stared for what seemed like quite a long time.

It finally fell to Anne Possible to chase everyone inside, instead of standing out on the stoop as the sun rose. She passed out a fresh round of coffee to most of them, Jimmy and Neil politely refusing, both of them accepting juice instead.

Tinker hadn't been there for some time, having gone to the Space Center with Kim's father and Justine Flanner in order to gain access to some serious computing power. The engineer and the hyper-intellectual student kept chatting away about theories and technologies that only Wade had any hope of understanding. The young man might have been an overall genius, but when it came to quantum theory and the like, Flanner was the unrivalled queen of her specialty. She was beyond genius, she was an utter prodigy. The technology Tinker was describing to her opened new and wonderful avenues to her. It was entirely likely that, given enough time, the two of them could cause the next step in human thought. That, or they could be the most dangerous pair ever to meet.

So far their only contact had been a call from James Possible explaining they were all okay and were settling into a computer lab, with Tinker and Justine jabbering away about concepts that were even well above his head. He basically had to be there to secure their security clearances.

Neil did not look exactly like Jimmy. Of course, they had the same features, the long straight nose, the deep-set steel-blue eyes, the dark brown hair, though Neil had some lighter highlights where the sun had bleached it through his bike helmet vents. He looked like a version of Jimmy who had diverged at some point in his life. Where Jimmy was lean and wiry, Neil was somewhat heavier, both from slightly bulkier muscles and from a slight gut. He was clean shaven save for a tiny square beard on his chin called a 'soul patch.' Where Jimmy's hair was cut short, Neil had shoulder length hair. He was dressed from head to toe in a jumpsuit much like the ones Global Justice wore, but in solid black. There was no way anyone was going to mistake the two of them.

He took a long look at Dona while she in turn studied his features. She looked for a while at his hair, recalling the time many years ago convincing Jimmy to let her cut his long hair short.

"Wade was certainly telling the truth." He said. "You do look almost exactly like Shego."

"Almost?" Kim asked. "I was convinced the moment I saw her."

"Nope, not quite. Just something I can't put my finger on is different about her, and no, it's not her skin or eye color. That can be faked."

"So far you're the only one who hasn't mentioned I've got a narrower butt." Dona said, glancing from Murky to Ron.

"Well, I really haven't seen her for a few years."

"Exactly how well did you know Shego?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

Neil suddenly looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Oh, pretty well, but like I said, that was a while back."

Wade was listening in via the Kimmunicator. The seed of an idea crossed his mind and he moved to act on it, pulling one of his many keyboards close and typing furiously.

"Oh, I think this is yours." Dona pulled a wad of cash out of her purse on the coffee table. "Tinker assumed that what happened to us in our universe happened here as well and he thought he had found an old, forgotten bank account."

Neil accepted the roll, then handed it back to her. "Wade pretty much explained that to me before I came. I know you're cut off from your money here, so you'll need at least a little."

"How do you know Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well, before yesterday morning I didn't. He contacted me when I tried getting a hold of my bank to figure out why somebody was withdrawing my money in Middleton. I thought it a pretty odd coincidence that it was happening here…"

"See KP, Evil twin! He's spying on us!" Ron still wasn't convinced.

"Chill, there dude." Neil said, starting to get annoyed at the younger man. "It's not like the two of you are keeping a low profile. Besides, I still get reports about you from GJ in my inbox. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a closet fan."

"You work for GJ?" Kim asked.

"I used to. I gave it up a while back after I was sidelined for a while. Went back to being just a civilian. I was, for all intents and purposes, your predecessor."

"My what?"

"That's so not possible, dude." Ron said, crossing his arm. "We've never heard of you and Dr. Director hasn't ever mentioned you either."

"I said you two don't keep a low profile. I did. Only Dr. Director and a few of her staff knew about me and I didn't stick around once the bad guys were taken down. I just melted into the shadows and let them get all the glory. I preferred it that way and I didn't make myself a target."

"I still say he's the evil twin!"

"Ron!" Kim growled.

"Dude? What is your damage? I used to work with Global Justice. They're not in the biz of working with evil types." He turned back to Kim. "So, as Red would say here, what's the sitch?" Neil asked.

"Red?" Kim asked, and eyebrow rising in irritation. She cast a critical eye on his hairstyle again. It wasn't exactly what one would call a 'Mullet,' it was just plain long. Neil just grinned at her.

Keeping a wary eye on him, she explained what little she knew already. "Okay, Drakken and Shego must have been out of prison for a while now, we don't know how long, though it's probable the real ones never reached prison in the first place, meaning they've been at large since May. Somehow they switched themselves with Synthodrones so nobody would know they were gone this time. Somehow Drakken found out that Dona and her friends were here, more specifically, that their space ship was here. He may be completely whack, but he's an expert on weapons so he apparently recognized just how powerful the little ship was, so he attacked Jimmy and Gary and carted the ship off. Now, somehow he figured out how to get past their security and he got the ship flying, and at least one of the weapons systems working."

"It was a pair of particle accelerator cannons." Murky explained. "It's a ship-to-ship weapon, kind of like a gatling cannon on a fighter jet. It's the default weapon on the Valkyrie and he's pretty dangerous with it. In fact, there's a whole lot of hurt built into that ship he can get to easily, but that's not the main worry. It's the Ion-Lockin Cannons.

"The ILCs are the Valkyrie's main offensive weapons. They were designed to punch through the armor of capitol ships. They draw their power directly from the three main engines. Now, if you think about it, we're talking about ion engines that can propel the ship to speeds many, many times the speed of light. Imagine that kind of power directed through a weapon.

"Now, the Valkyrie was considered many years ahead of her time when she was built, but now technology is catching up to her. We still use her for short hops when it's just not feasible to take Jimmy's yacht, the Phantasm."

"Jimmy has a yacht?" Neil asked. "I must be in the wrong business."

"Don't fret about it." Jimmy said, rubbing his temple opposite the bandage. "If you knew the whole history of that thing you'd be just as well off right here like you are. We do have one thing going for us. The ILCs are disabled. When I retired from the military, they wanted to dismantle them completely, but Tinker convinced them that the engines wouldn't function properly with the cannons removed." He winced, lowering his head into his palms for a moment.

"Jimmy?" Dona asked, concern creeping back into her features.

"I'm okay, honey. My head just hurts. I'm not used to being injured for this long. Anyway, they installed a special interlocking device that can only be removed with a specific key that is only kept by four star and above commanders. I always assumed Tinker could get the interlocks off if he really had to but I never considered having him try.

"It still worries me, though, that this Drakken guy could bypass the security so quickly. Tinker already told me that your level of technology is much higher than it should be for this era, so it's entirely possible he could devise some way to bypass or remove the interlock. When that happens, he'll be able to level whole cities with just one cannon. The Valkyrie has three."

"I only saw two, on the port and starboard engine thingies." Kim said.

"She has three. The centerline engine is actually the most powerful of the three, but the ILC cannon can only be used when the Sparrow fighter on the nose is deployed."

"So, what's our next move?" Kim asked.

"Well, we've got a problem." Murky said. "The Valk has state-of-the-art electronic countermeasures. Now, while I don't have a clue as to how Drakken found out about it, your military has no tech that is capable of detecting her. So, unless somebody just happens to see him flying around at low altitude, there's no way to find him."

* * *

Wade was listening with only half an ear. He was running into a brick wall and he didn't like that. Of the five new friends, two of them he knew there would be no record of. If they were destined to exist in this universe they wouldn't even be born for hundreds of years. That left Jimmy, Murky and Dona. He made the connection to Neil immediately, considering his accounts were all flagged and watched by GJ. Murky was almost as easy. Sergeant Millard Bedarest was serving in the US Air Force, currently deployed in the Middle East. There was no need to bring him into this, his service there far too important.

The problem was Dona. He hadn't mentioned that he had already hacked into their interlinked communicator system, downloading some basic personal data from the imbedded ID system. The birthdates there were fake but he assumed the month and day were correct. He scanned multiple databases for her, starting with Boston, then expanding the search. Still nothing. There was no record for Doña Delores Marks born on that date. He was further frustrated trying alternate spelling of her names, like Marx and Donna and the like. Nada!

Where logic failed, one had to play a hunch. He started looking for any babies born to parents named Marks on that date, and the days surrounding it. Finally there was a lead. A woman named Isabel Delores Marks was brought into an emergency room at Saint Eligius Hospital three days prior to the target date. She had been in a horrible car crash with her husband, who had died at the scene. She was badly injured and not expected to survive and was pregnant, nearly to term. The baby was delivered by C-section but the mother did not make it. The birth certificate read "Infant Female Marks" with the name portion left blank.

Apparently no next of kin could be found. Her mother had been a naturalized citizen, originally from Ecuador, the Father an older gentleman from Boston with no other family that could be found. The girl had been adopted almost immediately, as infants often were.

It took more digging, since such records are officially sealed. Wade knew he meant no evil by prying, but he was curious now. This alternate "Dona" would be an adult but he would respect her privacy, just as he respected the alternate "Murky's" but he had to know.

The family was named Godfrey. They eventually adopted five children in total, an older brother named Herman, a younger brother named Mervin and twin younger brothers named Wendell and Wesley. "Dona" was given her own name, Sherry.

So that's why he could not find a Dona Marks (since he knew Neil was never married he never even considered searching for Dona Argus.) He read on. Not long after adopting little Sherry they moved to Chicago.

Go City!

Four boys, one girl, the youngest being twins? In Go City?

He looked at the names again. Herman Godfrey, Sherry Godfrey, Mervin Godfrey, etc. Just to be sure he held his fingers over the screen, blotting out portions of their names.

He-go, Me-go and two We-gos!

And She-go!

There is was, right in front of him, a secret he and the rest of Team Possible had been trying to divine for years!

He had found Shego's secret identity! And that meant Dona not only looked just like Shego…

…she WAS the Shego of her universe!

He keyed his mike to interrupt the two teams, who were still butting heads about how to proceed. "Um, guys, I think you may want to take a look at this!"

It took them only minutes to read through the notes. Everyone looked at Dona, who turned white as a sheet.

"See, one of the twins are always EVIL!" Ron exclaimed.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-25-06


	11. Chapter 11 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Drakken listened to the engines winding up. A grin started to spread across his face, splitting finally into a toothy smile.

_For a guy who's got blue skin, deep scar under one eye and a hairpiece he thinks nobody notices, he sure went all out with the dental bonding_ Shego thought.

"Not gonna happen." Shego deadpanned behind him.

He paid her no attention. He gripped the pilot yoke, flipping the cover off the firing stud.

"It won't work." She said, propping the side of her chin on her fist.

"Be quiet Shego! Aha, Full charge to the Ion Capacitors!" a fresh malicious grin spread across his face.

She just groaned and shook her head, looking upwards at nothing in particular.

"Now watch as I unleash the power of twenty-fifth century weaponry!" He gloated, depressing the firing stud.

Nothing happened. Not a thing. The engines still roared, the charge meter on the computer screen stayed green. He touched the firing stud once more. Then again, and again. He started jabbing it over and over as if it would finally do his bidding. Finally, he started smashing the yoke with his fists.

If Shego could understand exactly what he was saying as he raved at the uncaring starship, she might have actually blushed. Well, maybe.

"Dr. D, you've done that at least ten times now and nothing is happening. You've tried it here, you've tried it in the forward cockpit. Even if it did work, the first time you tried it there you would have fired the center cannon and you would have been vaporized along with that little fighter the nose is made of."

"Move aside Shego!" He stood up and started down the short ladder she had been standing on moments before. "What kind of ninny builds a death ray with that kind of power output that doesn't work!"

"Hmmm, let me think…"

"Zip the lip, Shego. There's something we're missing here." He started pacing the interior of the ship. It was parked in an unfinished lair he had started some time before but had never occupied.

"Look at it this way, this thing has some pretty hefty stuff without the cannons!"

He wasn't listening to her. He was mumbling to himself, lost in thought. His mind may have been a mad jumble of seemingly unrelated junk, he was, at the end of the day, brilliant.

She let him be for the time being and went back to what she had been doing when he wasn't trying fruitlessly to fire the cannons. The first time he tried, the ship was still in the air and if it hadn't been for a secondary pilot's station below the upper one he would have crashed them into the mountain. The second try was right after they landed, with the ship facing the inside of the man-made cavern. The beams may have been powerful enough to blow that whole side of the cave to smithereens, but it would have brought the roof down on them. She was not about to test just how tough the armored skin of the fighting ship really was.

So, she set about learning what the computer could tell her. Despite the fact the little ship kept calling her Dona on the view screen (the fact the ship spelled the name with one N vexed her slightly) it was quite helpful to her. The files had not only volumes of information, it had whole LIBRARIES of it! She was the one that finally figured out the ship had been built, not recently, but in the twenty-fifth century. She also did a bit of research on who the craft belonged to. This "Dona" was the wife of the owner, the 'James Neil Argus' who had formerly been their prisoner. "Blondie" was named Gary Garrett (pretty, pretty guy but boy, such a bland name!) The really tall guy was named Millard Bedarest, though she really wasn't able to bring up much about him save his name. In all, she finally deduced that the four she had seen were somehow ex-military. What would former officers be doing with such a sophisticated piece of military hardware? She pondered that question while she perused some entertainment recordings in the computer's memory.

* * *

Dona sat across from Mrs. Dr. Possible in the breakfast nook. Ann could see the concern in the other woman's face and somehow, despite her body being seemingly frozen in its prime, she was showing her years.

"He won't do it." She finally answered.

"Pretty soon we won't have a choice. He's not getting better. If his skull is fractured it could be putting pressure on his brain. I know he's been injured before in battles I can't even begin to comprehend, but from what you've told me he's always had a bit of his power protecting him. Cut off from it here, he's no more than any other ordinary man. He needs to be in a hospital."

"I know that, and I think he knows that, but he feels responsible for letting our ship fall into that guy's hands. At least he's finally getting some rest." After much convincing Jimmy had allowed Ann to give him a sedative and was snoring fitfully in the guest room, which had finally been cleaned out and made up.

In the other room, Murky had taken the lead trying to organize the joint Starforce/Team Possible strike force they were putting together.

"So, we've got a sum total of two laser pistols…we can't use." He looked over his sunglasses at Kim, who closed her eyes and nodded resolutely. "We've got two fully charged Gli-Packs in addition to you two kid's rocket packs. One Crazyhopper, with the weapon turret sitting nice and pretty in the storage locker of the Valk, along with three full sets of flex armor. We've got Jimmy's master control link," he indicated the absent man's flight gauntlet, it's wrist mounted computer screen up and activated, right beside the Kimmunicator. Tinker was on the former and Wade on the latter. Tinker was still over at the Space Center working on the more esoteric concerns of their predicament.

"We still don't have a good way to track the Valkyrie. Whatever they did, they were smart enough to keep the countermeasures active. So far nothing I've tried has been able to get a good lock on the ship. But that's not the worst of it." He motioned to his side and his face was replaced with the slender visage of Justine Flanner.

"We've isolated how the five of you ended up in this universe in the first place, and I'm afraid it's my fault."

Kim jumped a little but had an inkling what her former lab partner might be getting at.

"A while back Kim and I were assigned as partners in a science project. The end result was a device that could rip a hole open in the space-time continuum. The experiment was successful, and even had positive applications…"

"We used it to suck one of Drakken and DNAmy's Dino-creatures into another dimension…twice." Kim provided. She didn't add that Mr. Barkin had activated the device, freeing the creature from the pocket dimension it was trapped in.

"Okay, well, that's about it, but what I didn't realize at the time, there was a residual energy signature left by the portal after it closed. I didn't detect it at first because it was stationary."

"If it was stationary, then why couldn't you see it?" Ron asked.

"Because it was stationary, we weren't. Earth is spinning on it's axis, while also orbiting around the sun. The sun in turn is orbiting the center of gravity of the Milky Way, which is in turn moving itself. So, the echo stayed in one place while we moved away from it at quite a substantial rate. I won't bother you with the speed you're actually moving at this very moment.

"Part of what Tinker and I have been calculating was your flight path. We fed the coordinates of the colony you were traveling from…"

"I wouldn't exactly call a planet with fourteen billion people on it a colony." Murky interjected.

"…and extrapolated where the dimensional rift echo would be in relation to it, adjusting for the time-flow discrepancy between our two universes, and accounting for your travel through hyperspace."

"I had to bring her up to speed on the last few hundred years of Hyperwarp mechanics." They heard Tinker say in the background.

She continued "You flew right through the center of the disturbance. It reacted with your chronal damping system, causing the window to open in hyperspace, causing you, for lack of a better way of saying it, to jump the tracks, as it were."

Tinker took his place on the screen again. "So, we did some number crunching and came up with a way to get back to our own universe. It's simple, in fact, it's stupid simple. We just have to jump back into Hyperwarp. The residual signature in the chronal dampers will assert itself and we'll 'rerail' ourselves into our own universe."

"So all we have to do is get the Valkyrie back and we head home?" Murky asked.

"Yes…but there's a catch. We've got to be at least five planetary diameters from Earth before we do. We've run the simulation on these computers three times and I get the same result every single time. When we jump into Hyperwarp there is going to be a major snapback effect."

Murky was familiar with the phenomenon. Long, long ago Jimmy had been piloting their original Phantasm and made what looked like a suicide run at an enemy battleship. Instead of hitting the ship, he jumped into Hyperwarp with only a few hundred meters to spare. They jumped safely into hyperspace but the portal their ship opened up tried to pull the larger ship in with them, well, only partially. Without a hyperspace bubble to protect it, the ship immediately pulled back into normal space, the distortions 'snapping back'. The result was a ship that was stretched almost to infinity then pulling back instantly upon itself. Needless to say, the ship didn't fare well. Neither did the fusion reactor that powered it. Nothing was left of it but a cloud of phosphorescent dust.

"So you're saying, if we went to warp just clear of the atmosphere like we normally do?" He asked.

"The Snap Back effect will destroy this entire planet."

Drakken didn't know it yet, but he had a doomsday device far more potent than any Ion Cannon.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-25-06


	12. Chapter 12 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

All quiet on the western front. The calm before the storm. Hurry up and wait. So the drag.

The tension could be cut with a knife in the Possible house. Sure, Kim thought, it did take quite a long time for Ron and her to get to some of their missions, but there was something different about just sitting around waiting. Normally Wade would have found a way to locate Drakken and Shego – he always did, but this time it was different. As long as they stayed in the Valkyrie there was no way using 21st century technology to locate them, at least as long as they kept the electronic countermeasures active.

Kim was torn. On one hand, she knew the situation was way dangerous. Usually her arch nemesis had some death ray or doomsday machine by itself. This time, however he was in possession of an integrated fighting machine, way beyond any battle-bot. The Diablos had been powerful and swift but they could be brought down individually with sufficient firepower. Their strength was in their numbers and vast deployment. Jimmy's fighter was far more than that. To hear them talk about it, it would take nothing less than a present day nuclear warhead to bring it down! It was almost completely covered with an armor called pentronium – sort of like Kevlar on super-steroids. What if this was beyond her? Was this such a dangerous situation that it needed to be handed over to the military or Global Justice?

What would such an action do to her new friends? Could either organization pass up the opportunity to get their hands on such advanced technology? Could she convince Dr. Director to help them get their ship back and allow them to return to their world? It was one thing to keep a timeline intact, but they weren't part of theirs – their future was a different one. Keeping the Valkyrie if it didn't have to be destroyed wouldn't affect them, or at least shouldn't if Justine was correct.

She sat at the kitchen table, watching Dona Argus and her mother talk. Somehow something had shifted in the woman and instead of 'girl-bonding' like she had been earlier with Kim she was now 'Mom-bonding' with her mother. It was so awk-weird looking at a woman who was at once far older than she looked and an extra-dimensional twin of her most dangerous enemy. Amazing how the different circumstances of her birth had affected her life. One small difference and two worlds had diverged in such different directions.

Shego…Sherry Godfrey hadn't met her soul-mate when she was fourteen. She never moved to a city in North Carolina to be swept off her feet by one Jimmy Argus, or in her world's case, Neil Argus.

Or had they. The look in the man's eyes when she questioned him about his relationship. He looked at once smug and sad. Could it be that they two of them had met? Was it even possible the two had been…dating?

Shego had once been a hero. It was a closely guarded secret she and Ron had stumbled onto during a visit to Go City a while back. The timing of Neil's 'teen hero' work would have coincided with that time. He also didn't look the first bit phased when Wade revealed her true name. Kim was convinced he already knew it.

Did fate bring the two of them together anyway? Then a dangerous thought occurred to her. What if they had been lovers in the past. Where were Neil's loyalties today. She didn't' like that train of thought, especially after Ron had gone on his tangent about him being the evil twin.

Where was Ron anyway?

She cast about the house, finally finding him up in her room, sitting at her computer. The "Everlot" website was pulled up, but he didn't have an active game running. Instead his head was down on the desk, the long night finally catching up to him.

Kim shook his shoulders, but he barely stirred. With a little cajoling she finally managed to get him to stand up and carefully led him to her bed. He immediately fell back into a deep slumber the moment his head hit the pillow.

Mental fatigue was starting to creep into her mind as well. She switched the computer into Kimmunicator mode, since her hand-held was still downstairs after being used for the tele-conference and curled up next to Ron, draping an arm across his chest.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, glancing at the clock on her nightstand. She had slept for almost two hours. Ron had rolled toward her in his sleep, somehow managing to hook one of his fingers through her belt loop.

With a couple shakes, she was finally able to wake him.

"Hey, look, I slept with you in your bed." He said sleepily, a wry grin on his face.

"Keep your dirty mind to yourself." She said sweetly. Still she gave her hatch a quick glance. She couldn't hear any movement so she figured everyone else was still downstairs. Pulling Ron close she gave him a very warm good-morning kiss. Breaking it off, she put her forehead to his. "Okay, boyfriend. Heads in the game, we're still in mission mode."

"Sure, KP." He said, pulling out of her embrace and rolling off the bed.

The reason it had been so quiet was that everyone but the two women were now sacked out in various locations. Murky was stretched out on the big couch, the only piece of furniture big enough for him. Gary was in her father's chair, the back and leg rests fully extended. Neil was on the smaller couch in the sitting room, asleep while sitting up. Everyone had been up the entire night and it had caught up to them finally.

She looked at Neil and thought about his extra-dimensional twin in the other room. It was amazing how true the men were to themselves at one point. Both of them were heroes in their own right, only following different paths. How much of what Neil was today was the result of never meeting his "Dona" or meeting her under far different circumstances? Would he have taken her on a fateful mountain bike trip and found the hidden starship in the foothills of North Carolina?

He never went to the future.

He never found the starship.

A starship!

She found the Kimmunicator and hit the call key. A drowsy eyed boy answered a minute later. "Wade, we need a ride to North Carolina."

"I'm on it, I'll get you something fast."

"Please and Thank You." She replied automatically, striding into the kitchen where the two women were working on yet another pot of coffee. "Dona, I think I may have found a way to locate your ship!"

* * *

"Your sure you can find it again?" Kim shouted over the din of the circling C-130. The same plane that dropped Neil off earlier that day had circled back and picked them up at Middleton Airport.

The 'strike-team' once again consisted of four. Five if you counted the naked mole rat sleeping in Ron's pocket. Murky represented the Starforce and Neil the "Old School." The thick tree cover made parachuting difficult, so they were going to make their approach using jet packs and the more advance Gli-packs of her new friends. The main difference between the two pieces of technology was mainly the power plant. Kim and Ron's packs were rocket powered, fueled with his father's J200 rocket fuel. The engines were efficient enough to have an extended run time without taking up too much volume. They also relied on the lift generated by the wings.

Gli-packs were a little different. The 'wings' folded up like insect's wings and retracted up into the body, with only their tips showing. The didn't rely on airfoils for lift, instead being gravitational repulsers. The power plant was miniature ion drive, just like the ones that powered the Valkyrie. They were lighter, faster and had tremendously longer range than the teen's equipment, but that's what almost 500 years of advancements bring you.

Neil was wearing one, as was Murky. When the time came, the cargo ramp lowered and the quartet leaped, one by one, into the open sky. Murky, who seemed ill-at-ease in his lanky body from time to time pulled his body into a missile, his arms at their sides. Neil did likewise, followed by Kim.

Ron just screamed.

Kim watched as the wings on their packs extended first to the rear, then snapped open. The drive units flared to life, leveling out their descent. Kim and Ron fired their rockets next, their own wings telescoping out from the sides of their backpacks.

The Uwharrie mountains were lush and green. The flew through pockets of cool air, then thermals, the air moist with humidity. The fully leveled off just a hundred feet above the tree tops.

Despite never having used this type of equipment, Neil was flying like a pro. Murky explained the packs had a computer guidance system that made flying them almost instinctive. There was and option of a control stick that extended around the flyer's waist or, as Murky was doing, flying it by balance alone, with throttle and wind controls set into the gloves. The tall ex-Starforce officer was an old hand with the thing.

Murky took the lead and banked, following the clear-cut of some power lines. They passed over a formation of pure white quartz rocks, finally landing at an odd looking hill in a clearing just a little over two hundred fifty feet long. Low scrub had grown up over the hill. From the air, it didn't look any different than the terrain around them.

Murky had been here before. It had been the key turning point in his life.

* * *

Dona stroked a few strands of hair on Jimmy's forehead. This was almost as bad as the years she had spent in Miami with their children while he was halfway across the spiral arm fighting a desperate war. At least then there was always the thought in the back of her mind that he had hundreds of people around him that were fighting for their lives as well. Teamwork and cooperation and a cause to fight for. They were the beacons of hope, along with his undying love for her that would keep them alive.

This was different. Either Jimmy had no idea just how badly he was hurt or there was something else wrong with them. He was the first to offer an explanation about what had happened to their powers. They were, in effect, cut off from the source. Whatever means the Effurien used to grant them their abilities, it could not carry over from dimension to dimension so here there was nothing to back it up. Right off the bat she asked him how they were all able to remove their 'disguises' and he explained that there was a residual build-up of the power in their bodies. Gary and Dona were not attuned to their power to the degree Jimmy was so they didn't sense it's lack when they squandered what little they had left. Dona used hers to change Murky, Tinker and herself back, the same as Jimmy had with Gary and himself. Gary burned his up forming swords almost absentmindedly. Here they were absolutely plain, normal human beings.

She wondered if there was once an ancient race of intelligent beings in this universe who ascended to a higher plane. That's what the Effurien, of the Fury as most people called it, really was. It wasn't some mystical force, it was a consciousness that existed beyond space and time as humans thought of it. Sure, Arkonian religion centered around it, but they were not like they really were gods. They were simply a different kind of people.

People who were had come to defend and protect the planet that had birthed their race and was now home to humans who had been brought there under mysterious circumstances almost ten thousand years ago. The beliefs of those people divided the Effurien into three distinct aspects: Wisdom, the Hand and the Sword. She did not know how she had become the avatar of the sword, it was like the blade had actually chosen her. When Gary held the sword it seemed somehow bigger, suited to his style of combat. With her is was just as long, but seemed a more slender weapon, perfectly balanced for her. Somehow it granted her a measure of grace and skill with the weapon. She wondered if holding it would somehow restore her link to her powers. The point was moot, for the time being. It was in a storage locker on the Valkyrie. One simply did not march up to a city in the 21st century with a sword strapped to your back.

Absently she played with a ring hanging from a gold chain around her neck.

* * *

Murky cleared some brush away, revealing a round hatch. He found the latch mechanism with little trouble. Expecting some resistance he leaned into it, pushing the round handle inwards and twisting it clockwise. The hatch split into four equal parts, retracting inwards, revealing a plushly carpeted interior. The floor was tilted about 20 degrees.

Unlike the first time he had seen this ship, Murky knew where he was going. With a grunt he pushed the doors to the crew staterooms open and made his way forward to the bridge. Handing his flashlight to Ron, he seated himself at the main pilot's station and went to work taking a panel loose on the console. Just like Tinker explained to him, he disconnected a series of wires.

"There, I don't think we'd want the automation system taking over the ship until Tinker gets his hands on it. I don't think we want to end up four hundred fifty years in the future." He got up out of the seat and found a panel on the floor. Inside were a series of switches that looked for all the world like circuit breakers. In a sense, that's exactly what they were. "Cross your fingers."

Unlike household breakers, these were remote switches for a more complex power distribution system. They couldn't just be switched on all at once. He slowly flipped each switch to 'prime,' then, starting again from the top, switched them fully over to on. Lights flickered to life and the console lit up, all except the panel Murky had disconnected.

He waited. Kim watched a look pass over him. She wondered what kind of memories doing this would bring back to the man. This was, in his world, the ship that had ripped him from his time into a future he could not at first comprehend. He was obviously feeling something akin to deja-vu, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He saw her look and explained. "Right about this time the artificial gravity created a bubble around the ship and blasted all the dirt and debris piled on the ship off of it and righted it. Then the Ion Ram Scoops started whining as the engines powered up. Jimmy and Dona were able to get into the seats up on the bridge, I wasn't so lucky. The hatch snapped shut, the Phantasm took off and next thing you know, we're leaving the atmosphere. Well, that wasn't the end of it, the ship executed its last order, which was to return to the future.

"Something went wrong. We now know this ship came from a time closer to the one we just left behind. Instead we ended up at least 30 years earlier, back at a point where the Arkonian war was starting to heat up again. That panel right there is the automation system. The main computer was damaged and the memory core wiped clean, so the only thing the ship actually knew was programmed into the automation. It executed that last order. Since I disconnected it we can safely power up the ship and fly it back to Middleton."

"How are you going to be able to do this by yourself if the automation system is offline." Kim said.

"Don't need it." He replied, again taking his seat. "Find yourselves some seats and figure out the harnesses. We're headin' back to Colorado." He started flipping switches, bringing more systems to life. The ship shuddered and there was a sound like an explosion. He touched a control and the windows of the bridge opened up, revealing the bright afternoon sky. Dirt, shrubs and other vegetation was raining down around them. The floor shifted as the ship's landing struts extended, finally righting them.

A low 'thrum' rumbled through the ship, followed by a loud screaming sound. Minutes later Murky hit the engine start controls and the two large, stainless steel shrouded Ion Lock-In engines roared to life.

The they pretty much assumed was this universe's version of the X.S.S. Phantasm was free of the Earth and lifted into the skies, this time not streaking into the heavens but westward, in a sub-orbital hop to Middleton.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-26-06 


	13. Chapter 13 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

Two sets of green, slitted eyes observed the craft sitting in the hidden hanger with the sort of calm disinterest only attainable by the those of the feline persuasion. The roar of the ship did not bother them, as they were used to it considering the lives their humans led. The ship not only looked familiar, it sounded familiar. There was nothing there to key their interest except that the humans that fed them usually arrived that way. Food was not yet an issue since they had eaten their fill from the dispenser on the other ship before they got out. Their only complaint at the moment was the temperature, which had fallen precipitously since a hole was blasted in the roof. They simply curled together, pooling their warmth.

Something tickled their keen animal senses. It was a scent that stirred their instincts. Cute cuddly purr machines they might have been, but they still were predators. An enticingly familiar aroma reached their sensitive noses, familiar, but with the edge of the exotic!

Gossamer and Widget streaked from their hiding place. Cats did not hunt by scent, so they were unable to isolated the source. It seemed to be coming from one of the humans. Not one of theirs, but the smaller male with lighter colored fur (as cats, they could not distinguish actual color but they did know light from dark.) Their eyes were attuned to movement and they noted the activity in the male's pocket.

A tiny, hairless head popped out of that pocket, leaning back with a yawn.

_Target acquired! _

* * *

Tinker closed the access panel on the spacecraft's console, his minor repairs and modifications completed for the time being. "It's not the same ship at all." He told them. The ship now rested in Drakken's old mountaintop lair – the only place they could think of nearby to hide a ship of that size. Even then, it barely fit through the access tunnel. It was a testament to Murky's skill that he was able to guide the sleek craft down the tube shaped passageway without bumping the sides. He turned the ship on its axis, pointing the nose back out the tunnel. They still had to leave it on the upper levels, the only elevator to the main hanger was only large enough for a small aircraft.

Then again, it might have been a waste of time hiding it anyway. Any number of Middletonians might have seen it earlier when Murky had simply piloted it back to Middleton – landing right in the open field near Kim's house in order to pick everyone else up.

"Are you sure about this?" He said as they dropped out of the clouds. "All we need is for some nutcase to start snapping pictures of a two hundred fifty foot long spaceship landing on your lawn." He said to Kim as he extended the lower ramp.

"It's no big. There's stuff landing here all the time to pick Ron and me up for our missions. The neighbors are used to it. This thing doesn't look any more strange than a GJ Hoverjet or a blimp shaped like a giant mini-corn dog."

"Mini-corn dog? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Tinker was at the Possible's home, along with Justine Flanner ready to depart, heading to their new base of operations. Once the ship was down and secure he went to work making sure it wasn't about to launch into a time warp, attempting to return to the era that had produced it.

"I could have told you that from the paint job." Murky said. "The original Phantasm was red, black, gray and yellow. This one is greenish turquoise and tan."

"It's a whole lot more than just that, Murky. It's not just paint, it's the construction of the ship, it's the outer skin. The red parts on the Phantasm were pentronium armor. This ship just has a titanium and duralloy skin with ceramic heat shielding in the proper places. It also doesn't have the armament the other ship has either, just a couple light laser turrets. No ship-to-ship missiles, no heavy laser cannons, no particle accelerators…and especially no ion lock-in cannons. They might have built it out of a Hendrickson class corvette but this particular ship is most definitely not a warship any more."

"It sure looks like the same otherwise." He waved his hand at the brushed metal and teak comprising the main control suite on the bridge.

"Yes, except for the color scheme it looks like the fundamental space-frame is the same, and the exact same thing was wrong with the computer core and if you had just powered up the ship to launch without disconnecting the automation system, you would have ended up headed to the future of this world."

"I still don't understand how the ship would be so different." Murky said. "I about dropped my jaw when I got out and got a really good look at it without being covered in dirt and overgrowth, even the name plate was different." In place of the expected _X.S.S. Phantasm_ it read _X.S.S. Trinity_.

That in itself was extraordinary. Neither men were ready to mention to their new friends just what the name _Trinity_ meant to them.

* * *

Further back in the ship Dona was rummaging through storage lockers. Frustration was setting in. "Where the hell is it!"

A white case marked with a red cross sat open on the floor behind her. It contained all the familiar supplies for a first aid kit, but one thing in particular was missing. Thirty eight years earlier it had been right there, in the box!

She couldn't find the Med+Foam. It was an invention of her time, a special agent that served as temporary bandage and healing gel. It was developed as a battlefield dressing, but it had evolved into something else as medical science progressed. It allows cells to temporarily break their cohesion to each other, then reforming in health patterns. That was a vast over-simplification of what it did but in effect is was able to heal many injuries, right down to simple broken bones. It was what was needed to heal Jimmy!

But it wasn't here!

Jimmy sat in a nearby chair, holding his head. "Maybe they never invented it in this world. Look at this ship, it's not a warship disguised as a yacht, it's just a plain pleasure craft. No armor, no heavy weapons. Maybe there was no Arkonian War. If there wasn't, there wouldn't have been the need to develop Med+Foam."

"I hope you're wrong." She said, digging through the locker. Without thinking about it, she gripped the ring once more through her top.

* * *

Rufus screamed again as he bolted across the floor, heading for a crack in the wall. Two wraiths were in hot pursuit, one in a cloud of gray and off-white fur, the other a riot of black orange and white. Just as the two felines pounced he made it into the hole. He breathed a sigh of relief

Not long after landing, Ron went to find a kitchen. There wasn't anything edible left, of course, considering the months it had been since Drakken had abandoned the lair and Global Justice had searched it for weapons stashes and evidence. Ron wasn't about to open the dusty fridge. There was, however, a microwave there, perfect for reheating the Bueno Nacho Chimiritos he brought with him.

His snack ready (only Ron would consider half a dozen Grande-sized Chimiritos a snack) he sat down to share with Rufus. Just as he was about to bring it to his lips, his cell phone beeped, playing the Mole Rat's verse from _The Naked Mole Rap_.

"On my way, KP" he said, leaving his little buddy to enjoy the entire repast. Rufus licked his lips and dug into the nearest bit of Tex-Mex heaven. He almost didn't see the shadow cross him until it was almost too late!

He had dealt with cats before, and there wasn't one in his neighborhood who would come after him any more. At first they were just like his current attackers, after the Rat in Naked Mole Rat. But, then again, most rats hadn't been exposed to Mystical Monkey Power.

He spread himself flat, causing the cat to misjudge her leap. Widget passed right over him, giving him a chance to scramble away…

…right into Gossamer's approach! With nowhere to run h went on the offensive, dropping into a fighting stance and attacking. He popped her on her nose, confusing the hungry cat just long enough for him to head for the crack in the cavern wall. It was just deep enough they could not reach him with their extended claws, though they spent the next few minutes trying. Widget was by far the smaller of the two, but her legs were somewhat shorter as well.

They didn't keep that tactic up long. Since they weren't desperately hungry, they put their slightly enhanced intelligence to work. The two cats simply set up camp, sitting down Sphinx style, their tails swishing back and forth on the dust covered floor, content to wait their tasty morsel out.

Rufus was trapped, with no way to call for help.

* * *

Shego stretched out on one of the bunk alcoves in the Valkyrie's passenger cabin, watching the video playback she had downloaded from the computer onto a clipboard sized data pad. Her mouth was still agape after watching it for several hours. Drakken, frustrated at being unable to work the heavy weapons, had retired to one of his semi-finished labs in the lair, leaving her on the ship.

_This was just TOO MUCH!_

She had been randomly searching for stuff in the computer when an idea struck her. If this ship was from the future, why not see if it had any information about them! Gleefully she punched in 'Shego.' Even the fast AI of the ship took a few moments to bring back and answer. Finally, it said 'See Kim Possible.' That elicited a growl from her, so she tried something else. She typed in "Doctor Drakken"

Same result.

_Have we been reduced to a footnote about the Princess?_ She asked herself angrily. Frustrated, she punched up her foe's name. She was half expecting a glowing ten page article about her.

Instead there was just a list. Huh? "Crush," "Blush," "Go Team Go," "Emotion Sickness?" What were these? Curiosity peaked, she selected the largest file titled "So the Drama."

The screen switched to video. Something, like a little green fairy flew across the screen, touching something with a magic wand. There was a shower of magical sparks, then a shot of a cartoon figure beating a drum. Moments later a green and black fighter jet screamed out of the sky.

_OH…MY…GOD!_ She watched as the fight unfolded. It was just like it had happened, right down to the moment when Kimmie's little sidekick managed to wrest them all from the clutches of her grappling hook!

The rest of the cartoon was, from her perspective, gut wrenching. With a combination of shock and fury she downloaded everything onto the large PDA. Then the ending clicked.

If that thing is as accurate as it looked, that means…_the Princess and the Buffoon hooked up?_ _Gah! That was sick and wrong on so many levels!_ She may have hated Kim but she had to admit she was very pretty, in a teenage princess sort of way. Pairing off with Stoppable? The kid wasn't heinous but couldn't she do better?

But what about the file as a whole? _Why portray a historical document as a cartoon_? That didn't make sense.

What Shego didn't know was that some things that occur in one universe don't actually happen in another. Instead, they manifested themselves as a sort of echo, forming in the imaginations of certain unconsciously enlightened people, in this case, the people who created the cartoon she was looking at.

She wouldn't have cared about that, she set to watching as much of it as she could. Cartoon or no, there might be very important information here. She selected the second largest file; "A Sitch in Time" and settled in to watch.

* * *

Drakken hooked the power leads up to the device he had just assembled. Goggles in place, he turned the yellow lensed object toward a target. Everything was ready. All he had to do was test it. If this worked, he could have many more ready to go, very, very quickly. He had learned much over the last few years, and this time he would apply what he learned. The automation technology of the Japanese toymaker, the cybertronic technology of Dr Possible's Hephaestus project and some of his other, finer creations would be combined with the might of twenty-fifth century weapons. He touched the button.

Blue-white light leapt from the projector. There was a thunderous boom, shaking the whole cavern. The brilliant light dissipated and he pulled off his goggles.

The target had been hit. He was sure of that. He had seen the beam hit it dead center! Only, now there was no target! There wasn't even any dust left! It had been utterly and totally obliterated! He looked at the wall. Even it had been blasted through, and the next wall, and the next.

What did it matter if they had done something to keep their own weapons from working? Not when a genius like himself could copy them!

The mad laughter rocked the cavern just as his new Ion Lock-In cannon had.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-26-06 


	14. Chapter 14 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

_What was happening?_

One moment Neil had been in a room with his otherworldly counterpart, a tiny object being pressed into his hand.

"Close your eyes and relax your mind. Let everything slip away. Worries, fears, none of that matters at this moment. Those are concerns for another time. If it helps, think of your minds eye like a television with no signal, the screen filled with snow."

Neil knew about meditating. The old Master his mother had taken him to see in Japan had taught him the skill, along with the fighting skills she insisted he master at a very young age. He almost chuckled when Jimmy suggested the very same technique he had always used.

The object in his hand grew warm, but did not burn. The sensation spread from his hand, encompassing his whole body. He could no longer sense the cold floor where he sat cross-legged. He did not have the sensation of floated yet he was no longer where he had been before.

He opened his eyes.

He stood with two other indistinct figures in an open field. Wind whipped around them, stirring the tall grass, howling toward the distant mountains, causing the trees bracketing the open space to bend. Nearby a dirt road wound out of the woods, ending at a triangular stone monument covered in strange writing.

The wind was strong, yet they did not move.

He turned to face the wind. A voice filled his head, somehow carried on that wind, somehow heard in his mind.

_YOU WERE BORN OF TWO WORLDS – BORN TO SAVE BOTH OF THEM_ boomed the voice.

_YOU WERE BORN TO BE THE TRINITY – BORN TO BE THE HAND, THE SWORD, AND THE HEART. YOU ARE THE AVATARS._

The wind stopped. He turned to look once more at the others, but they were gone. He was alone. Looking down at his clenched fist, he noticed a faint aura of purple light surrounding it.

Then everything changed.

Neil Argus was back in Drakken's old lair. In his hand was a gold ring, the small stone set in it pulsing with violet light.

Something in him had changed. No, it wasn't a change, it was an awakening!

Now they were ready!

* * *

Hours had gone by. Shego was bleary-eyed after all the time staring at the screen. She abandoned the bunk quickly in favor of a fixed monitor at the main weapons-system operator's station once her arms tired of holding the data pad. She still didn't know whether to be enthralled or enraged.

_Did I always look so sour?_ She thought.

Still, somewhere deep down inside she was pleased with her portrayal…that and the fact her boss was coming off as the world's biggest ignoramus. She learned quickly to scan through the chapters looking for flashes of a certain shade of bright green. She found she cared little about the chapters detailing Kimmie's exploits against other opponents – still, she found herself in almost half of the short videos.

She watched all of those twice, very carefully. IT was clear pretty quickly whoever made these knew who Drakken was…but she was certain, even with the chapter where Aviarius stole hers and her brother's powers they never called her anything other than "Shego."

_They didn't know!_

_YES! _

Her silent gloat was interrupted by a blip on the tactical display. The ship knew the contact wasn't a normal 21st century aircraft, partly by the way it moved and partly by the specific signal the drive gave off. It was closing rapidly on their position.

She got out her comm unit. "Hey, Doc D, we're about to have company!"

"Good!" His gravelly voice came back over the speaker. "It's about time for a field test!"

* * *

The Trinity soared above the craggy mountains. A combination of her gravitational field generators and her Ion Lock-In drive kept her aloft, despite the lack of any kind of wings. Vectored thrust steered her in the absence of rudders and elevators.

The forward ramp extended, opening toward the back of the yacht instead of the front as normal. Seven shapes stood there, protected from the rush of air by the inverted ramp. They stood there a moment until it locked into place.

One by one, they leaped into the air. The first to go extended arms and legs, allowing the others to catch up in freefall. In moments all seven of them were in formation. The tucked their arms to their sides, increasing their speed.

Seven bullets in blue and white battle suits streaked toward the Earth.

Metallic wings extended from their backs. Five rocket engines and two ion drives flared to life, leveling out their flight. Ahead of them gaped the cavern entrance. They slowed, finally coming to graceful light right at the mouth of the cave.

Well, it would have been graceful if Ron hadn't tripped on a loose stone and face-planted!

There, waiting for them were Drakken and Shego! The Valkyrie was right behind them, her engines idling and her main hatch open and ready.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken bellowed.

"You think by now you wouldn't be surprised we'd found you." She taunted.

"HAH! This time, Kimberly Anne, a little bird told me you were coming and THIS TIME I'M READY FOR YOU!"

"So, Kim Possible thinks she's the 'Magnificent Seven'" Shego said, surveying the white-clad team advancing on them. Green fire flared around her fists.

"Give it up, Doctor Drakken. We've got you outnumbered seven to two!" Ron shouted

"Oh, I don't think so." He countered, his voice sounding almost sweet.

In the dark depths of the cave came a scraping sound. The sound quickly became several sounds. The clicking and whirring of servos could be heard.

Then the eyes started lighting up.

They were red, hovering there in the darkness. About a dozen pairs could be seen advancing on them. Finally, those in the forefront stepped out into the light.

They were robots! Their form mimicked that of a slender woman, the body painted black, the hair bright yellow. The arms and legs were left a natural metal color. They advanced in a stiff-legged gait that was not quite human.

"Bebes!" Kim growled.

"Oh, no, not those things again!" Ron screamed.

"No! Not Bebes!" Drakken said with an evil smile. "This time I made sure I would be in complete control. I didn't give them any human personality this time to create the programming conflict my original creations developed. This time they act individually, so hitting them with an ultra-sonic disturbance will not defeat them…

…and this time – they are PACKIN'!"

With that all twelve of the Bebe-like robots extended their right arms. The metal glowed, then flowed outwards, taking on a new shape. Where their hands had been, there was now a yellow lensed projector. Then something around their heads changed. They were all now wearing helmets with swept back eagle wings. Drakken was laughing maniacally.

"Soon I will have enough and an army of my new creation will march across this world, this time they will not be stopped by simply destroying the signal! Each and every one of them has a control signal generator built directly into them! Destroy that and another takes it's place!"

The twelve extended their weapon arms, all of which started glowing yellow.

"NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM AT THE HANDS OF MY…VALKRYOR!"

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-26-06


	15. Chapter 15 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

Rufus didn't know what to think. He had dealt with cats before, to the point that all the kitties who lived near Kim's or Ron's house now gave him a wide berth. His status as a rodent aside, primitive carnivore minds knew when the prey was more dangerous than it was worth.

Two things were working against him now, though. For one, these two cats had never met him before, so they had no idea what they were up against. Two, these cats seemed to be far smarter than any he'd ever encountered before. He waited as long as he could stand in the wall of the kitchen. He even waited past Ron calling for him and the subsequent rumble of the departing starship. He was on his own. Cautiously he poked his head out. _Had the kitties decided enough was enough and wandered off for more interesting pass-times? _No, despite his senses being nowhere near as keen as a born hunter's, he could detect that tell-tale whiff of cat in the air. They were about, just waiting to spring.

What to do? He didn't dare leave his hiding place, not just yet. He could scamper as fast as the eye could follow but a healthy cat in her prime was faster still. They were designed to catch prey such as him. He looked about the room, squinting, as a naked mole rat's sense of sight was not as developed as a human's. Then he saw it, a plan beginning to come together in his mind.

* * *

Seven heroes stood their ground as twelve deadly robots marched toward them, devastatingly powerful weapons trained on them. Murky and Gary formed up in front of Jimmy, who, despite the bandage on his head, assumed a ready stance. Dona dropped into a stance like a sprinter about to explode out of the blocks beside Kim. Ron rolled over and snapped upright, assuming an awkward Monkey Kung-Fu position, making strange sounds vaguely reminiscent of old martial arts movies, his arms up at unusual angles. Neil remained behind them, feet apart.

Despite Drakken's bravado, Shego was looking carefully at the seven fighters. There was 'Blondie' and his friend Jimmy, whose head was still bandaged from her earlier attack. Then there was that "Dona" chick who was with Kimmie and of course the sidekick was there with her. _Was that one chapter she watched first to be believed? Were those two actually together?_ The ending didn't make it clear - a kiss could signify many things and the movie had ended with that very scene - nothing more. It hardly seemed that if something had gone wrong with their relationship that they would still be fighting side by side. _How could there be that kind trust if a deeper relationship had failed?_

Trust.

There was that word.

Then she got a clear look at Neil!

* * *

Five years earlier:

Tears streamed down her pale green face, part tears of rage, part tears of sorrow. Her right first shot forward, but didn't connect to anything. An elbow clad in black once more found her chin, sending her backwards. She rolled sideways as the large man in black tried to tackle her.

"How can you do this to me?" She choked through the tears. "I thought you loved me!" She blocked another blow with her blazing fist, despite the fact she knew her meta-plasma would do no good.

"I did, but you don't leave me a choice! After what you did to your brothers? and to me?" He rasped, catching his breath before charging her again.

Shego reacted, her training taking over. Broken love or no a man twice her size and every bit as fast as her was attacking. For some reason her plasma bursts had absolutely no effect on him. She sidestepped his advance, grabbing him by the throat as he passed. Her clawed gloves could have ripped his larynx out at that moment but she still couldn't bring herself to do it. He had been with her since she was fourteen, since just before the meteor. He had been with her for the past four years, first as her friend, finally becoming something more. Much more. He had been with her despite her descent into darkness.

All of that was over now. She couldn't kill him but she had him in her control, at least in that split second. Despite the weight difference she had a momentary advantage. She spun him to the ground and she fell backwards, opposite him, her elbow coming down hard. Bones splintered and crushed.

She got up and ran away, tears flowing freely from her face, leaving Neil Argus screaming on the floor of her hideout.

* * *

There he was, right in front of her. All that separated them was the line of Valkyrie-bots and Kim Possible. He looked up, as if he knew she would be there. What was that look in his eyes? Hatred? Of course he should hate her. Instead of killing him outright that day over five years ago, she had practically crippled him. The same man she once professed an undying love had been left maimed by her. He had a right to hate her, but that was not what she saw in his eyes.

Pity?

Was he pitying her?

Rage welled up in her as the fire in her fists came to life. How dare he pity her?

She leaped from her vantage point on the Valkyrie, sailing over Kim.

* * *

"NOW" Jimmy shouted as the Valkryor leveled their weapons on them. There was a sudden flash of light surrounding Dona, Gary and him. The bandage just dropped off his head as the wound closed upon itself. Hair sprang forth, covering the area that had been burned and cut away from it. His blue and white body suit darkened, the details taking new shapes. A violet colored haze surrounded him as bits and pieces of cast off junk leaped from all around them, sticking to his body as their molecules broke down and flowed. In almost an instant he was clad head to toe in black pentronium flex armor.

White light flashed around Gary as his skin turned to silvery metal. The metal flowed down his hands, forming two short swords.

Dona's battle suit did not change, but a slender bladed sword appeared in her hands.

Gary was on the lead Valkyrie bot in a heartbeat. The swords flashed by in a blinding motion and the bot simply fell apart, cloven into three separate parts.

Murky fired the grapple cable of his suit into the nearest bot and yanked with all his might. The bot wavered a moment but regained its stance, grabbing the cable and hauling him off his feet.

Kim waited for the usual attack from Shego but it didn't come. Instead, her nemesis sailed over her head, tackling a surprised Neil. _What in the world? Shego never passes up an opportunity to fight!_

Time for plan B!

There was a deafening blast as one of the bots fired its weapon. Blue light shot from the cannon-hand, impacting Gary full on the chest. There was a blinding flash of light.

Gary Garrett, the Golden Warrior, Silver Knight of the Effurien, Paladin of the Glass Wind Blade just stood there, a sly smirk on his face.

Moments later the bot lay in more pieces than the last one.

* * *

Drakken was furious. He knew it took the bots a few minutes to generate the Ion blast, but by going into hand-to-hand combat they were using their resources in other ways. Also, he was certain the armor skin he had created by copying the Valkyrie's armor would hold, yet, here was a swordsman slashing his latest creations into just so much junk. How was this happening?

No matter. The plans for his creations had been uploaded to the fighter ship. It was time for a strategic withdrawal!

* * *

If Kim had time to watch Shego fight, she would have been shocked. Usually she couldn't keep her mouth shut, her jibes punctuated by grunts of exertion. Her attack on Neil was a study of silent determination. She threw everything into the attack, including her power, forgetting that there was something about the man that made him immune to her powers.

As they fought, Shego noticed something.

He was pivoting on both of his ankles! Her attacks had been designed to cause him to put weight on his left foot. The damage she had done to it should have put him in agony after just a few minutes. Bones could heal only so well and when they are crushed like that some had to be removed. She had secretly kept an eye on him for some time. She knew how long it took for him to be able to even walk unassisted. He shouldn't have been able to run, let alone fight like this.

He took her moment of distraction and turned it in his favor. He grabbed both of her wrists mid-swing and lifted her into the air. Rage overcame her and green fire lit up the cavern, traveling down her arms and his, the plasma pulsing brighter and brighter until it was spent. Still, she screamed and raged at the large man holding her.

She looked into his steel-blue eyes. They bored right into her green eyes, looking right into her soul just as they had nine years ago. Her eyes had been brown then, before that thrice cursed meteor changed hers and her brother's lives forever. Suddenly she slumped, all the fight going out of her. She just looked at those eyes!

* * *

With powers restored, the extra-universal quartet made short work of the bots. They quickly learned the nature of the battle. Murky and Jimmy didn't have the offensive capabilities to punch through the armor, so they served as the distraction while Gary and Dona brought their blades to bear. Gary had the power and strength the metal skin of the Knight gave him, while Dona had the mystical might of the Sword of the Fury. Pentronium could stop a normal blade, a bullet, even a high-powered laser blast, but not the weapons the duo brought to bear. Gary had once carried Dona's blade and had only grudgingly accepted that it had chosen her as its new master.

As the last bot fell the engines of the Valkyrie sprang to life. In an instant the red fighter ship rocketed over their heads into the darkening sky.

Shego twisted suddenly in Neil's hands, but could not wrest herself from his grasp. "DOCTOR DRAKKEN!" She screamed. She suddenly drew up her feet and kicked out, finally wrenching free. She ran to the mouth of the cavern, screaming at the ship, which was now just a distant point of yellow light from the three blazing engines.

"I…can't…believe…he…left…me!" she said as she sank to her knees.

Ron looked around the suddenly quiet lair. "Where's KP?"

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-26-06


	16. Chapter 16 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

The force of acceleration was not as strong as Kim was expecting, despite Jimmy's explanation to them as they flew the Trinity from its hiding place to Drakken's new lair that since the ships had artificial gravity generators they could adjust the vector and intensity of the pull to compensate for the crushing force of acceleration. Different rules applied in hyperspace but without some form of inertial damping (Murky for some strange reason had called that particular phrase "Treknobabble") sensitive electronics would be smashed beyond repair and human beings would be turned into just so much viscous jelly.

Drakken must still be thinking of the Valkyrie as a very fast aircraft. She cold still see sky from the small porthole near her hiding place. He was certainly no pilot but the ship was still set for computer assisted control. Basically all he had to do was point it where he wanted to go and the artificial intelligence would do the rest. It was almost impossible to crash the craft in that mode.

It was starting to make sense. Drakken hadn't bypassed the security! It was Shego! Somehow she had either guessed or discovered by accident that the computer would think she was Dona Argus. For all intents and purposes they were the same person, so it stood to reason they would have the same biometric parameters. It was entirely possible the women even had the same DNA, save for the changes Shego's power had caused. That also explained why the ship was locked in computer assist mode, as Dona was not a trained pilot.

If Neil had opened the hatch instead, the computer would have automatically set itself for total manual control, as his counterpart, Jimmy, was an elite combat pilot.

What was ap with Neil anyway? The plan was to have Jimmy and his friend engage whatever surprise Drakken had for them. She would engage Shego, while Ron would tie up Drakken. That was supposed to leave Neil to get into the ship and shut it down, pretending to be Jimmy. "Of Mice and Men…" She silently mouthed, thinking about 'best laid plans.' Shego surprised them all by attacking him instead. There would certainly be questions later, but that would have to wait.

She could see Drakken in the upper pilot's seat. He had been too busy trying to get the ship moving to notice her slipping in through the side hatch. At first she tried to stop him, but was slammed into the rear of the compartment when the Valkyrie lurched into the air. Gravitational Compensators were meant for more extreme speeds and thus weren't tuned to help with sudden acceleration from a standing start. Whoever designed the cabin must have had just this thing in mind, as the back was lightly padded. She picked herself up and keyed the Kimmunicator, dialing the volume way down.

Nothing. It wasn't getting a signal! That meant something about the ship she was in was interrupting it. She could raise Wade from anywhere on Earth by tapping into the network of global positioning satellites. That also meant that Wade would also not be able to track her. That left one thing.

Wresting the controls away from Drakken, even if that meant forcing the ship to crash!

There was far too much at stake otherwise.

* * *

The cavern was filled with a deafening roar as the Trinity hovered just outside. The six remaining fighters rushed up the extended ramp, followed closely by a green clad woman. 

"I'm coming with you!" Shego shouted as Neil turned to face her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way he half yelled, half growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her the rest of the way into the ship. The hatch quickly retracted and the vessel shot into the air, following in the wake of the now-disappeared Valkyrie.

Jimmy and Ron made it up the two staircases to the bridge ahead of everyone else. Jimmy slid into the main pilot's position beside Tinker, who had been flying the ship on partial computer assist. Justine Flanner was still manning the communications/scanning console just behind Tinker's seat.

"Patch us through to Wade" Ron ordered, taking a position behind Justine.

"Already up." She touched a control and the screen at his station winked to life.

"I lost telemetry on Kim's suit and her microchip a few minutes ago." Wade confessed. "I've even tried patching into the sensors on your ship. All I've got is the ion trail left by the smaller one."

"If she's on the Valkyrie, we're not going to be able to reach her. It has micro-scramblers embedded in the hull to keep enemies from putting remote control devices on her. Unless she uses the communications system she's going to be incommunicado.

"I think he's seen us." Tinker warned. "He's gaining altitude again."

"I think I've got the electronic countermeasures working." Justine said.

"Won't help." Jimmy said. "The stuff on this bird is pretty advanced but it's no match for the Valk. She's got state of the art military grade countermeasures. She'll see right through anything we can throw up here. Our only hope is to catch up to her and use a remote shut-down code."

"I thought you just said remotes don't work!" Desperation was starting to creep into Ron's voice. It was starting to sink in just how outmatched they were against the smaller ship. The Trinity was fast, but she wasn't a warship. The Valkyrie could finish her off with only her wing-tip mounted particle cannons.

"He's accelerating again, I think he's trying to break atmo." Tinker brought up a three-dimensional tactical display. The Valkyrie was represented by a red dot above an artificial horizon. It was clearly climbing toward space.

Jimmy pushed the throttles almost fully forward. Even if he had been on his own ship, the _Phantasm_, he didn't know if he would be able to catch the smaller, faster ship. There was a time when the Valkyrie was the fastest ship in the Starforce fleet. Much had been learned from her advanced capabilities and her speed and combat performance had been eclipsed. His yacht was a high performance ship but she didn't require as huge a power to mass ratio.

They had one chance and one chance alone. Drakken was unfamiliar with the ship. He was also no pilot. Without his right-hand woman he would have one choice – running. He also would have to rely on the computer to help him fly the craft and without either him or Murky on board, the computer would not release the full assist mode (Gary was an expert pilot himself but he wasn't programmed into the security system.)

The unknown variable was Kim Possible! Jimmy was fully against including the teens on the mission. Their experience with Drakken and his cronies aside, he was loathe to take children into a fight like this again. The age of consent in his world had been lowered to sixteen to help populate the colony worlds that made up the expanded United States, but that had backfired when the war came to be. Suddenly children who should have been finishing school and watching from afar as real adults were being drafted and sent into battle. Many had already grown into their adult bodies but just as many had not. How many hundreds of letters had Jimmy written to parents who had lost those children in the war?

He was eighteen when duty called him.

This was a different world and here Kim and Ron were both just barely seventeen. Skill or no their participation in such a deadly ordeal was an anathema to him.

What could she do inside the ship? She had no working knowledge of her systems. Could she even contact them using a secondary console without alerting Drakken to her presence? Or was she already his prisoner?

Now Drakken was flying her into space. Could they get close enough without him trying to take the ship into Hyperwarp? He had no way of knowing that doing so would trigger a spatial snap-back effect, possibly destroying the entire Earth in the process.

He grabbed the throttle and pushed it all the way against the stops, sending full power to the engines as they climbed into the stars themselves. If the evil blue man were to try going to warp to escape them, he would have to stop him by any means necessary.

The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, even if those few were his family and friends.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-26-06 


	17. Chapter 17 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

The Kimmunicator was useless. In order to pack so many features into such a small device, it had almost no internal computing power. All of that was done via a satellite link-up. Even the automated functions of her battle suit would not function without the uplink to Wade's network, as it could mimic many of her hand-held's functions. The only good to come so far was a door that slid into place behind Drakken, concealing her movements from him. She could hear him shouting at something, probably the Trinity in pursuit.

Somehow she had to get into the cockpit and get Drakken away from the controls, hopefully without causing the ship to crash, though if there was no other choice…

The fate of the entire planet was at stake. Under no circumstances could she let him take the ship into warp.

Maybe it wasn't so good. The door was locked from the inside, cutting him off from her. She looked at the controls, but it was yet another palm-print interlock. Still, she peeled her glove off, putting her hand flat on the panel. The light at the top remained red. She was locked out.

She studied one of the two consoles with an acceleration lounge, set to the left and below the ladder leading up to Drakken's cockpit. Much of it was labeled but lacking knowledge of anything but the barest basics of flying she didn't know what all of it was. There were simplified flying controls at the console, but it seemed like its primary function was to control the sophisticated weapons and countermeasures systems of the ship.

The countermeasures! That's why she couldn't contact anyone! Being a military ship, it was designed to jam any unauthorized communication as well as disrupt most kinds of scanning beams. Something in the back of her mind wondered exactly how Drakken tracked the ship in the first place, but that was an answer needed at another time. That didn't help her now.

What she really needed right now was Ron. Somehow his random mind could always come up with a way to defeat sophisticated control systems like this, even if it meant messing with every control on the board.

Yet he wasn't here. He was very likely back on the Trinity, following her, frantic for her safety. That was a new dimension to their relationship they would have to work out. While he loved him and his devotion to her, he would have to trust her just as he had when they were just best friends.

Maybe he did. They had been on so few missions over their first summer together it had not been put to the test. That would have to come later, if there was a later.

_What would Ron do?_

Just as she thought moments before, he would simply start pressing every button, flipping every switch until something happened.

But what would happen if she managed to shut the system down? What kind of alarm would be raised in the cockpit. She didn't know if Drakken was armed in any way, but she doubted it. Still, that was a chance she knew she wasn't quite ready to take.

Or was she? The clouds and sky were turning darker as the ship started clearing the atmosphere. Neither Drakken or the sophisticated AI of the Valkyrie knew what would happen if he went to warp and all he had to do was tell it to do so.

She scanned the console. There were several different kinds of ports along the bottom edge, but she had no clue what would fit any of them. It was a dead certainty that it didn't rely on twenty-first century parallel, serial or USB technology. Frustrated, she set the Kimmunicator down on a smooth, flat panel on the console.

It suddenly winked to life! Something in the ship's system had recognized her device as being benign and was 'talking' to it. For a very brief moment it was tied directly into the main communications system. That was all it took.

Her heart skipped a beat when it lit up, followed by the four note chime. Thank goodness she had turned the volume way down. Joyfully she punched the accept button. Wade's face appeared both on the tiny screen and the larger one on the WSO console.

"KIM! I don't know quite how you did it, but I'm patched into the Valkyrie's AI!"

"Can you shut down the electronic countermeasures?"

"I can try. The system is pretty advanced, it can barely carry on a conversation with my network. Hey! I've got a better idea, why don't I patch you through to Jimmy so he can key in the shut-down code!"

"Please and thank you!" She shut the screen off, finally noting the small wires that had snaked from the console, connecting with the USB port on the bottom of her device. Of course! In the future they would have come up with some sort of universal adaptor!

"I can go one better." Jimmy said as his face appeared on the Kimmunicator. "All I have to do is type in the code from here and…"

The 'thrum' that permeated the ship suddenly stopped. Through the hull you could hear the engines winding down as the Ion WRAM collectors slowed their spinning. Everything went dark for a moment, until red emergency lights came on. The whole ship became silent and all you could hear was the hiss of the air handlers in the life support system. Her stomach wrenched as the artificial gravity cut out, leaving her in free-fall.

From the moment everything shut down she could hear the plaintive "NOOOO NOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO!" from the cockpit. With the master override code now in place, the locks had all been disabled. She shook her head and opened the hatch. Drakken had his head down pounding on the console, not noticing the redhead in white and blue coming up behind him.

His eyes snapped open as she grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him out of the unbuckled harness and sending him floating into the larger cabin.

"NO, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! HOW CAN IT BE POSSIBLE?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you…" she said with a grin to the man trying to cower in freefall, patting him gently on his head.

"Anything's possible for a Possible!"

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch

* * *

A/N Revised 2-26-06


	18. Chapter 18 revised

**_The Trinity Sitch – Book 1: They Say Everyone Has a Twin _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, explain to me about this 'special powers' thing again." Neil said as he lounged in a chair in the Trinity's main parlor. He had Jimmy's ring in his hand once again, considering the lightly glowing purple stone there.

Jimmy was seated across from him on an over-stuffed couch. In his lap was a thoroughly miserable cat. He was using his tactile telekinesis to slowly, carefully remove silver duct tape from her puffy fur. It was slow going and every so often Gossamer would growl at her human, despite the care he took.

Every so often Widget would go gallivanting by, obviously playing. On her shoulders rode a tiny pink, hairless animal. Jimmy wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard the Naked Mole Rat squeak "Good kitty." He shook his head and turned his attention back to Gossamer and Neil. How the little creature had managed to befriend one cat while wrapping the other in the sticky tape he had no idea. _Guess it's better than them eating the kid's pet_, he mused.

"Okay, I had to assume that since you are essentially me, that means you should have access to the same powers I do. When we got here, our powers were almost gone, since we were cut off from its source. Even when Dona hit on the idea of trying my ring to focus my power, it didn't work. This universe just basically didn't recognize us. You, on the other hand, are part of this universe, so when we gave you the ring, it awakened your latent abilities just like it did with me. Once you connected to the power, we were able to access it ourselves, though not to the degree we can back home."

"So I can do all this stuff, pull swords out of thin air, create my own armor?"

"That trick of mine is mostly just for show. It takes a whole heck of a lot more power to transmute the properties of matter. I can influence stuff on the molecular level, but I don't have the control to change lead into gold, or Kevlar into Pentronium."

"I was thinking more of the stuff Gary could do."

"Heh, no. See, we're part of what's called the Trinity of the Effurien. I have the so-called 'Wisdom' or 'Heart' powers. Psychokinetic healing, tactile telekinesis, extra-spatial awareness, that sort of thing. Gary has the invulnerability and he's not really pulling swords out of the air, that's just how he manifests the 'Silver Knight' armor. His brother looked a good bit different when he had the powers. He just used them a different way. Dona is basically in control of the Sword of the Effurien, or as we say for short, the Sword of the Fury."

"So if I'm part of this Trinity of the Fury, who are going to be the other two. There were two people with me in that vision thing, I just couldn't tell who they were."

"I don't know. Maybe Shego is one of them, since Dona became one after we lost Richard. Thing is, Gary and his brother were the other two avatars of the Fury and they won't be born for hundreds of years. It may come down to one day taking this ship into the future just like I did in my world. I don't have any answers for you. The rest of the Trinity may reveal themselves to you in this time, they may not."

"So I'm keeping this ship?"

"I don't see why not. It's effectively your only way of dealing with all of this. Just be on the lookout for a guy by the name of Arcus Oray. He'll have more answers for you. Now, as far as this ship, we've pulled a template off of the Valkyrie's AI. It'll take a while to mature, but that will provide you with at least a working star-map. For one thing, you'll know ahead of time where Arkonia is. One of the worst problems during the war was we didn't know its location. This isn't a warship like my Phantasm, but it could serve as the basis for a leap ahead in technology for your world. You already seem far more advanced than I'd have expected."

"I think I'd be best off hiding it for the time being until I get more answers. You sure all that stuff is out there?"

"I don't know. Somehow the history of your world is slightly different than mine. Part of the population of Arkonia came from a lost colony ship from Earth – they were the ones who introduced modern technology to the planet and almost ruined it, giving rise to a sort of demi-god called the Podondrin. If they don't leave Earth in about two hundred years, there might not be an Arkonian War. You might even have to take on Podondrin in some other way. Take for instance this ship. It doesn't have the heavy weapons mine does. That tells me that it came from a gentler future than my world had. Take hope from that, but always be ready for what might come."

Ron entered the room, with Kim close behind him. He took one look at the softly glowing ring in Neil's hand and asked "Can I see that a moment?"

Kim rolled her eyes and said "You might as well let him get this out of his system."

Neil acquiesced with a nod from Jimmy. Ron held the ring up to the light, looking through it's center, then hunching down, caressing it like it was his lover.

"It's mine, all mine, my…PRECIOUS!"

Neil and Jimmy just groaned, putting their faces in their hands.

* * *

Dona was headed up the spiral staircase when she heard the familiar sound. She wanted to finally have a face-to-face chat with her own doppelganger. She wanted to know, in her words, just how a person who was essentially the same being as her could turn down a path of such evil. She also wanted to know if there was any chance she could turn to a heroic path like she had once done in her teens.

She knew the moment she heard the 'whomp-woosh' sound she would never have the chance. She reached a porthole just in time to see the escape pod sailing away from them, towards Earth. Somehow she knew the her green-tinted twin was aboard that pod.

Even Kim was surprised she had not taken Drakken with her. Wade had already contacted GJ and they would be there to take him into custody when they landed.

She hung her head slightly, upset at missing the chance to actually meet Shego. She wanted to ask about her real name and to tell her about her real mother. Now she wouldn't get the chance.

It was almost time to go home.

* * *

It was like someone had taken two of the most plush first class airline seats imaginable and mounted them by themselves in the small cabin in the nose of the X.S.S. Trinity. The carpet was just as plush as the rest of the ship and the curving walls were paneled with the same honey colored wood as the bridge and main parlor. It was smooth to the touch and almost soft feeling, almost waxy. Kim wasn't sure if it was teak or some more exotic wood imported from some planet that was yet to be discovered by the human race.

"I think you two could use a little personal time." Dona said after showing them in.

"This is my favorite place on the whole ship." She gave Kim and Ron a smile that actually bordered on wicked. It was the first time she had seen such an expression on the woman and it hammered home the fact she really was the same person as Shego. She turned down the passageway that led back to the parlor, deliberately leaving the hatch open.

"She is definitely the mother of girls." Kim said, watching her go. She considered shutting the hatch herself but there would be plenty of chances to have more privacy with Ron when all this was over and they were safely home.

The two seats faced a large clear-alloy dome set in the very nose of the ship. Discreetly off to the side was a series of monitors, though all were in a standby mode showing an line drawing of the ship. They had Ron's full attention. "I wonder if they've got any games on this computer system. Just think what Badical graphics they would have in five hundred years!"

"Ron."

"Look at this KP, there's a joystick built into the console. It looks like the whole thing can be swung into place in front of the seats. I bet you can even fly this thing from up here!"

"Ron."

He started pushing buttons, hoping to bring the screens to life. Jimmy's face popped up on one and he smiled and gave him a big thumbs up before cutting the feed to the remote piloting console."

"Ron!" she said a little bit more insistently, a tiny shading of aggravation creeping into her voice.

He finally looked back at her. She was sitting in the right seat, her legs pulled up under her, working a small control panel set into the armrest. The rests dividing the two seats silently lowered until it was flush with the cushions, essentially making the two over-padded acceleration lounges one large leather upholstered loveseat. She patted the cushion to her left.

He stood there a moment more, looking at back at the triple plasma screens, then back to her. A smile slowly spread across his freckled face. In a flash he was sitting beside her, taking her small hand in his much larger one. She smiled almost shyly and leaned toward him. They kissed briefly, tenderly.

"Ron, look." She gestured with her forehead, working another control with her free hand.

The armored leaves that protected the forward dome irised open slowly. At first they could see the inky blackness of open space, dotted by the millions of stars that could be seen from Earth's orbit. Everything was so much clearer, so much more defined than it could be from the ground. Once the iris opened completely they could see everything. The clear-alloy dome was treated so there was no reflection inside, making it seem like they were actually standing there in space. Below them spun the planet Earth in all it's blue-green glory, wispy clouds dotting the surface.

They had been in space before, but that had been a mission and that time they had been confined to bulky space suits, with very little time to take in the sights. They knew that soon the Arguses and their friends would have to return to the surface and climb aboard the Valkyrie, never to be seen again. Somehow they would find a way to hide the Trinity, at least until Neil could come and claim it. It had to be done well, because there were other evil men who would try to unlock the secrets of the fantastic craft. At least this time he would be the only one to activate it without destroying half of her capabilities by smashing the security systems. Dona had her security access deleted so Shego wouldn't be able to get in again if she found the yacht.

They sat there for a long time, awestruck by the beauty, the majesty of their home from high orbit. Ron was the first to break the silence. "I thought at first Dona meant this was hers and Jimmy's make-out room, but now I see why this is her favorite place."

"Um hmm." Kim purred, sliding up next to him and putting her head in the hollow between his shoulder and collarbone. He finally tore his eyes from the dome and looked down at her.

"Space is really beautiful KP."

"Um hmm." She repeated.

"But it's nothing compared to you." This time she just smiled wider, closed her eyes and wrapped her free arm around his chest, squeezing his hand with the other. "Uh, KP, I just thought of something."

"What's that?" She said with a soft voice.

"It's probably pretty late in Middleton. I…don't think I want to make a trip back up here in one of your Dad's rockets. I don't think it's quite this comfortable."

"Shhhhh. Until this ship lands, we're still on the mission. Besides, Dad trusts us. I won't have a curfew again until school starts back up." She moved her lips closer to his.

"But isn't that…oh!" he said, his mind finally comprehending her meaning as her lips met his.

Moments later he got up and shut the hatch himself, rejoining her, the magnificent view of Earth from high orbit forgotten for some time to come.

* * *

Goodbyes had been said. Neil was already on a train, headed for home, new possibilities awaiting him, his body and part of his soul restored.

Kim and Ron held hands, watching as the small red starship rose into the night sky, taking its five passengers home to another universe, never to be seen again.

"I wonder if your Dad's going to have to answer a bunch of questions about something launching from the space center at night." Ron said, straining to see the receding Valkyrie.

"Oh, he'll probably just say he leaned on a button again, no big." She said, her hand over her eyes. Even the tiny point of yellow light was gone now.

There was a faint flash of light deep in space, the only outward effects of the snap-back effect as their new friends left their universe behind.

"I don't suppose the two of you know how we're all getting home?" Justine asked, her hands on her narrow hips.

Ron answered for them. "A very wise woman once told me, it'll be our honor to walk."

* * *

A/N While the story has remained fundamentally the same, I went back and made some corrections on some errors and some continuity problems.

The Trinity Sitch continues in **_Soulmates of the Fury_**, but first, the story of Kim and Ron goes on in **_Our Place in the Food Chain_**.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney. All Intergalax Characters © Nelson Binch


End file.
